Minimizando los daños
by Angela06151977
Summary: En esta historia Rey acepta gobernar con Kylo Ren la galaxia, tratando de minimizar los daños que él causará como Conquistador y después como Emperador de la galaxia. REYLO contiene SMUT fanfic COMPLETO
1. chapter 1

Star wars no me pertenece, los dueños son Disney y Lucasfilms

 **Capitulo 1.- Mi decision**

 **Punto de vista de Rey**

Había eliminado al último de los guardias de Snoke que me había confrontado, busqué con mi mirada a Ben y un guardia lo oprimía fuertemente por el cuello con su arma, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo le grité -- BEN -- y lancé mi sable de luz hacia el, y Ben con una gran pericia lo capturó y lo encendió eliminando al último de los ocho guardias de Snoke que nos habían confrontado en venganza por la muerte de su amo.

Inmediatamente reaccioné y recordé a la flota de la resistencia que estaba siendo atacada y le dije a Ben

\-- La flota, la flota aún podemos salvar a la flota --

Miré a Ben y observe como miraba y caminaba hacia el cuerpo de Snoke partido por la mitad a los pies de su trono, Ben volteó a verme y me dijo

Deja morir el pasado Snoke, Skywalker, los sith, los jedi, los rebeldes, que todos se extingan, Rey quiero que te unas a mi, reinaremos juntos y traeremos un nuevo orden a la galaxia

Yo no podía creer las palabras que estaba escuchando de la boca de Ben, cuando Ben mató a Snoke pensé que mi visión se estaba realidad, creí ingenuamente que Ben regresaría conmigo a Ahch - to y que junto al Maestro Luke crearíamos una nueva Orden jedi y Ben y yo estaríamos juntos nunca más volveríamos a estar solos, en mi gran decepción le dije a Ben

\-- No lo hagas Ben abandona ese camino -- Ben me contestó

\-- NO, NO TE SIGUES AFERRANDO, DEJALO IR -- me contestó, desesperado gritándome, y continuó diciéndome

\-- Te digo la verdad sobre tus padres o lo sabías desde antes pero lo ocultaste en ti conoces la verdad dila ,dila --

No lo podía creer Ben me estaba haciendo confrontar la realidad, esa realidad que yo había evadido tantos años ocultandola en mi corazón y tuve que contestarle con la única verdad

\-- No era nada para nadie -- le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, el continuó hablandome y me dijo

\-- Sucios comerciantes de chatarra que te vendieron por dinero para alcohol, murieron, los sepultaron en una fosa de Jakku , no tienes un lugar en la historia, vienes de la nada, eres nada, pero no para mi. Unete a mi ... por favor -- dijo éstas palabras como una súplica, como si fuera la persona más sola y necesitada de afecto en todo el universo y extendió su mano hacia mi.

En solo unos segundos tenía que tomar una decisión, si no tomaba su mano me convertía nuevamente en su enemiga y sé que el haría todo lo posible para eliminarme junto con la resistencia. Si tomaba su mano sería su aliada capaz de tomar decisiones y llevarlas a cabo en la Primera Orden, sin embargo aún así Kylo procuraría exterminar a la resistencia y que yo le ayudara a conseguirlo, en ambos casos la resistencia se vería afectada, sin embargo si tomaba su mano podría influenciar en sus decisiones y al menos minimizar los daños que Kylo podría causar en la galaxia así que extendi mi brazo y tomé la mano de Kylo Ren.

A continuación el se acercó más a mi y con su otra mano envolvió mi mano entre las suyas y con una leve sonrisa me dijo

\-- Es la mejor decisión que que has tomado en toda tu vida, sé que no te arrepentirás de haberla tomado --

Pensé ¿ en verdad fue la mejor decisión ? ¿ Que pasará ahora?así que le pregunté a Kylo

\-- ¿ Que haremos ahora?

\-- Abordaremos mi nave e iremos tras la Resistencia, junto con parte del ejército que resta de la Primera Orden a destruir lo que queda de la Resistencia --

Pensé que no, no era posible que yo ayudará a Kylo a destruir a la Resistencia, ahí estaban mis amigos incluido Finn, así que sinceramente le dije a Kylo

\-- No puedo ir contigo a destruir a los que hasta hace poco yo consideraba mis amigos -- Kylo me miró con decepción y dijo

\-- La única manera con que te convertirás en lo que debes ser es eliminando tu pasado --

Yo le contesté -- Tu tienes años diciendote eso a ti mismo, sin embargo aún siento el conflicto en ti, , no deseas asesinar a tu propia madre, aún cuando tu sientes que debes hacerlo ¿ Y me pides a a mi que acabo de tomar la decisión de dejar mi pasado atrás que vaya y asesine a los que hasta hace muy poco consideraba mis amigos, aquellos que arriesgaron sus vidas para rescatarme de la Primera Orden cuando la Starkiller fue destruida ? En este momento no estoy preparada ni mental ni emocionalmente para eso, -- le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos

Kylo se quedó callado durante un largo tiempo pareciendo reflexionar mis palabras y me dijo

\-- Entiendo, es lógico lo que me dices, así que iré yo con el ejército de La Primera Orden a destruir por completo a La resistencia tú te quedarás en un Crucero de batalla de La Primera Orden, los daños que sufrió el Supremacía lo hacen peligroso para permanecer aquí --

En ese momento vimos entrar a un hombre pálido de cabellos rojos que veía con asombro el cuerpo de Snoke que yacía muerto a los píes del trono, y nos grito enojado

\-- ¿ Que pasó aquí ? ¿ Quien asesinó a nuestro Supremo Líder Snoke y su Guardia Pretoriana?

Kylo lo miró fijamente y sin temor le contestó

\-- Yo asesiné a Snoke y ambos, Rey y yo a su Guardia Pretoriana, eso nos convierte automáticamente en los nuevos Líderes de la Primera Orden --

El hombre pelirrojo lo miró con odió y gritándole le contestó

\-- NI TÚ NI ESA MUJER LE DARÁN ÓRDENES A MI EJÉRCITO --

La mirada correspondió al odio del hombre pelirrojo y extendiendo su mano utilizaba la Fuerza para asfixiarlo, eso percibí porque el pelirrojo se llavaba las manos al cuello y abría más su boca para poder respirar, Kylo bajó su brazo y en cuanto se recompuso el pelirrojo dijo

\-- ¡ Larga vida a los nuevos Líderes Supremos ! --

\-- Así es -- contestó Kylo -- ¡ Larga vida a Los líderes Supremos Kylo Ren y Rey !

Kylo caminó hacia la puerta y luego se dio la vuelta y le dijo al pelirrojo

\-- Hux prepara parte de nuestro ejército y nuestra flota, vamos a destruir lo que queda de la Resistencia, la Líder Suprema Rey se quedará en un Crucero de batalla, no es seguro permanecer en el Supremacia, prepara mi nave tú irás conmigo --

Kylo, el pelirrojo y yo descendimos por el ascensor, cuando llegamos abajo vimos la gran destrucción que había ocasionado lla Resistencia al Supremacía, después de eso Kylo le dijo a un soldado de asalto que fuera llevada al Crucero Finalizador, mientras Kylo partió con parte del ejército y la flota de la Primera Orden tras la Resistencia juntó con el pelirrojo, que por una conversación de los soldados de asalto me enteré era el General de la Primera Orden cuyo apellido es Hux como Kylo ya había mencionado.

 ** _Este es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida, soy Reylo shipper desde que vi El despertar de la fuerza en el cine, se que no soy la mejor escritora, pero siempre quise escribir un fic y aqui esta, los primeros dos capitulos son basicamente el mismo pero se desarrolla desde los diferentes puntos de vista de Rey y Kylo respectivamente, a partir del tercer capitulo se sigue desarrollando desde los puntos de vista de Kylo y Rey pero de diferentes acontecimientos, este fic constara de pocos capitulos y por lo general muy cortos, estare actualizando unas tres veces por semana, espero les guste._**


	2. Los nuevos Líderes Supremos

**Punto de vista de Kylo**

Después de cortar hasta al que hace unos instantes era mi maestro en dos partes,sus ocho Guardias Pretorianos cobraban venganza por la muerte de su amoy comenzaron a atacarnos a Rey y ami, había eliminado a cuatro de ellos y el quinto Guardia me sostenía con fuerza con su arma por el cuello, había perdido mi sable, así que no podía defenderme, , escuché la voz de Rey que gritó el nombre del hombre que dejé de ser para convertirme en Kylo Ren

Rey lanzó el sable que había pertenecido a mi abuelo hacia mi, fui presto y lo capture y lo encendí, con ese simple hecho eliminé al último Guardia que quedaba.

Vi el cuerpo del que fuera mi maestro a los pies del que fuera su trono empecé a caminar lentamente hacia el, mientras lo hacia escuché la voz de Rey que decía:

\-- La flota, aún podemos salvar a la flota --

Siempre supe que algún día cuando fuera lo suficientemente poderoso lo eliminaría para poder convertirme en lo que debía ser, el Líder Supremo de la Primera Ordeny después en el Emperador de la galaxia, de hecho hacia poco había tomado la decisión de eliminar a mi maestro en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero no imaginé siquiera que esa oportunidad llegaría tan pronto.

Di medía vuelta y miré a Rey fijamente y le dije:

\-- Deja morir el pasado Snoke, Skywalker, los sith, los jedi, los rebeldes que todos se extingan, Rey quiero que te unas a mi, reinaremos juntos y traeremos un nuevo orden a la galaxia -- Rey me contestó:

\-- No, no lo hagas Ben abandona ese camino --

Rey seguía aferrándose a su pasado, yo me desespere y aún cuando no debí hacerlo le grité:

\-- NO, NO TE SIGUES AFERRANDO DEJALO IR --

Tenía que encontrar otro recurso para que ella se decidiera a quedarse a mi lado, así que pensé en sus padres, recordé la visión que Rey y yo tuvimos al tomarnos las manos, puede ver el pasado de ella, así que tomé la decisión de hablarle sobre quienes eran sus padres:

\-- ¿Te digo la verdad sobre tus padres? O ya la sabías desde antes pero la ocultaste en ti, conoces la verdad, dila, dila --

Ella no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la realidad, esa realidad que ella había evadido por años, creo que la razón fue por supervivencia, para tener una razón para seguir adelante, , para seguir viva en un mundo tan adverso como Jakku

\-- No era nada para nadie -- ella admitió francamente

Yo estaba resuelto a hacer que ella se quedara conmigo, yo estaba resuelto a que ella aceptara mi propuesta

\-- Sucios comerciales de chatarra que te vendieron por alcohol, murieron y los sepultaron en una foza en el desierto de Jakku, no tienes un lugar en la historia, vienes de la nada, eres nada, pero no para mi.

Unete a mi ...por favor, extendi mi brazo hacia ella esperando que ella tomara mi mano que yo estaba ofreciendole, mi corazón latía aceleradamente nunca había deseado tanto obtener una respuesta afirmativa, yo sabía que mis palabras me hacían parecer cruel con ella, pero era debido a mi desesperación, necesitaba que ella dijera que sí, necesitaba que ella quisiera quedarse a mi lado.

Vi como Rey extendía su brazo lentamente hacia mi y tomaba mi mano, inconscientemente sonreí y me acerqué más a ella y envolví su mano con mis dos manos

\-- Es la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida, sé que no te arrepentirás de haberla tomado -- le dije

\-- ¿ Qué haremos ahora ? Rey me preguntó

Cuándo Rey me preguntó eso pensé en la Resistencia, teníamos que acabar con lo que quedaba de la Resistencia

\-- Abordaremos mi nave e iremos tras la Resistencia, junto con parte del ejército que resta de la Primera Orden, a destruir lo que queda de la Resistencia -- le dije

No esperaba escuchar esas palabras de Rey

\-- No puedo ir contigo a destruir hasta a los que hace poco yo consideraba mis amigos --

La miré decepcionado, esperaba que ella estuviera completamente lista para este gran paso y repetí las palabras que use en una de nuestras conexiones

\-- La única manera en que te convertirás en lo que debes ser es eliminando tu pasado --

Ella miró mis ojos y me me contestó:

\-- Tienes años diciéndote eso a ti mismo, sin embargo aún siento el conflicto en ti, no deseas asesinar a tu propia madre aún cuando tú pienses que debes hacerlo y ¿ me pides a m que acabo de tomar la decision de dejar mi pasado atrás que vaya y asesine hasta a los que hace muy poco consideraba mis amigos, aquellos que arriesgaron sus vidas para rescatarme de la Primera Orden cuando la Starkller fue destruida? En este momento no estoy preparada ni mental ni emocionalmente para eso -- vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

Es cierto ella tenía la razón hace ya años que tengo este conflicto, detesto admitirlo pero así es, no puedo exigirle que rompa con su pasado de la noche a la mañana, cuando es un proceso que toma su debido tiempo, así que no tuve otra opción que decirle

\-- Entiendo es lógico lo que dices, así que iré yo con el ejército de la Primera Orden a destruir por completo a la Resistencia, tú te quedarás en un Crucero de batalla de la Primera Orden, los daños que sufrió el Supremacía, lo hacen peligroso para permanecer aquí --

Sentí la presencia de alguien y volteé hacia la puerta y vi al General Hux mirar con asombro el cuerpo sin vida de Snoke

\-- ¿ Qué pasó aquí? ¿Quien asesinó a nuestro Líder Snoke y a su Guardia Pretoriana?

Tuve que pensar que contestarle aunque detesto al pelirojo tengo que aceptar que el ejército de la Primera Oreen lo aprecia como General y Hux a tomado algunas muy buenas decisiones, algunas incluso mejor que las mías, sin embargo para afianzar mi alianza con Rey y ganarme su confianza es mejor decir la verdad, de todos modos la escena nos delata por sí misma y Hux jamás podría enfrentarnos a Rey y a mí unidos, así que sin temor le contesté:

\-- Yo asesiné a Snoke y ambos, Rey y yo asesinamos a su Guardia Pretoriana, eso nos convierte automáticamente en los nuevos Líderes Supremos de la Primera Orden --

Hux me miró con odio y me gritó:

\-- NI TÚ NI ESA MUJER LE DARÁN ÓRDENES A MI EJÉRCITO --

extendi mi brazo hacia Hux y lo empecé a afixiar con el uso de la Fuerza hasta que se puso más pálido de lo que es, llevaba sus manos a su cuello en un esfuerzo por respirar, bajé mi brazo y empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire y en cuanto pudo pronunció las palabras:

\-- Larga vida a los nuevos Líderes Supremos --

\-- Así es -- le dije -- larga vida a los nuevos Líderes Supremos Kylo Ren y Rey

Caminé hacia la puerta y le dije al General

\-- Hux prepara parte de nuestro ejército y nuestra flota, vamos a destruir lo que queda de la Resistencia, la Líder Suprema se quedará en un Crucero de batalla, no es seguro permanecer en el Supremacía, prepara mi nave, tú iras conmigo --

No podía dejar a Hux con lo que restaba de la flota y el ejército aquí, porque corría el riesgo que el me traicionara, y tomara el completo control de la Primera Orden, si lo dejaba aquí el ejército y la flota podrian preferirlo a el como Líder Supremo, tenía que llevarme a Hux para mantenerlo vigilado, sé que corto el riesgo constante que él me asesine

Los tres Rey, Hux y yo descendimos por el ascensor, y fue muy notorio el gran daño que sufrió el Supremacía, le pregunté a Hux en cual Crucero podía quedarse Rey y él me contestó que el Crucero Finalizador estaba en óptimas condiciones, así que le ordené a un soldado de asalto que llevara a Rey al Finalizador y que la instalarán en la mejor habitación disponible, mientras que Hux y yo y parte del ejército y la flota de la Primera Orden partimos tras la Resistencia.

 ** _Estare actualizando tres veces por semana tengo mas de la mitad de este fic escrito en papel_**


	3. La huida

**Punto de vista de Rey**

Me habían asignado una gran habitación en el Crucero Finalizador, era oscura los interiores de la flota de la Primera Orden parecían ser todos así, nunca había estado en una habitación tan lujosa pedí una muda de ropa para poder ducharme y me trajeron una vestimenta oscura, parecida de alguna forma a la vestimenta que traía puesta pero obviamente mucho más lujosa, y con mangas largas , y la vestimenta se acompañaba de botas negras, me duché y me puse esa ropa que al parecer será la que usaré de ahora en adelante, cuando menos se ve mejor que los uniformes de la Primera Orden, mientras cepillaba mi pelo mojado pensaba en la Resistencia, en Finn y en Leia, ¿ Será posible que Kylo no sienta compasión por su propia madre y realmente sea capaz de asesinarla? No puedo siquiera concebir algo así, aunque mis padres me vendieron simplemente por alcohol, yo no sería capaz de asesinarlos, aunque si Kylo pudo matar a su padre, es muy probable que también sea capaz de matar a su propio madre, no quería seguir pensando en eso.

Me paré y camine hacia la enorme cortina que cubría la ventana, busqué la manera de como correr la cortina hacia un lado y lo conseguí, corrí la cortina, por el enorme cristal de la ventana se veía un planeta a lo lejos, me preguntaba si ese planeta tendría algo que ver con la resistencia, aún traía la señal binaria encubierta conmigo que me dio Leia, pero no la utilizaré para localizar a la Resistencia, nunca le diré a Kylo de su existencia, además si la Resistencia se da cuenta que ahora soy la Lider de la Primera Orden junto con Kylo, seguramente la destruirán para que no la localizemos.

Cada instante que pasaba sin saber de la Resistencia me ponía más impaciente, los latidos de mi corazón eran más frecuentes desde que tomé la mano de Kylo Ren, porque yo tomé la mano de Kylo Ren no la de Ben Solo, pero tuve que hacerlo es la única manera de lograr que Kylo cause el menor dañó posible a la galaxia, y de paso si es posible salvar a Ben Solo.

Tenía mucha ansiedad, necesitaba distraerme en algo, así que empecé a buscar algo interesante en la habitación, abrí el armarlo y al hacerlo pude ver a Kylo Ren mediante nuestra conexión, pensé que nuestro enlace ya no existiría después de la muerte de Snoke, pero me equivoque el enlace parecía más fuerte que nunca.

\-- ¿Que ocurrió? ¿ Pudiste destruir lo que quedaba de la resistencia? -- le pregunté, estoy segura que Kylo notó la ansiedad en mis palabras.

Vi que Kylo sostenía unos dados en una de sus manos, que me parecían familiares, Kylo alzó su mirada para verme, pues estaba agachado.

\-- En cuanto regrese al Finalizador te informare de todo -- después de esas palabras se rompió nuestra conexión.

Las palabras de Kylo no me ayudaron en nada a aliviar mi ansiedad, antes bien parecía estar peor, tendría que esperar su regreso para que me informara lo que sucedió.

Escuche un ruido que provenía de mi estomago, necesitaba comer algo, no había comido nada desde que estaba en el halcón milenario con Chewie, pedí algo de comer por el Comunicador de la habitación, me trajeron la mejor comida que había visto en mi vida, pero aunque mi estómago reclamaba alimento, a mi boca la comida no le apetecía, la ansiedad me estaba cobrando factura,me recoste sobre la cama y fue entonses que lo noté, la presencia de Luke en la Fuerza ya no estaba se habia ido, a pesar que durante un largo momento pude sentirla,ahora ya no podía sentirla se había ido ¿ Como era eso posible? ¿ Será que habrá muerto? Cerré mis ojos y comencé a entrar en meditación, estuve así hasta que escuché el ruido de la puerta de la habitación que se abría y abrí mis ojos y me levanté.

 **Punto de vista de Kylo**

Entré en la habitación que le habían asignado a Rey, ella estaba recostada sobre la cama, al sentir mi presencia se levantó apresuradamente y se dirigió hacia mi y nuevamente me preguntó que había ocurrido con la Resistencia, me sentía completamente frustrado ¿como era posible que un pequeño grupo de personas hubiera escapado del ejército de la Primera Orden ? Sin disimular mi enojo le dije:

\-- Llegamos al planeta minero Crait, donde se escondía la Resistencia en una mina que hace mucho fue un puesto de avanzada de la Alianza Rebelde, derribamos la gran puerta de metal con un Cañon Ariete que pertenecía a la Estrella de la muerte y vimos salir a Skywalker por la gran puerta derribada bajé de mi TIE lo enfrenté, fui un iluso Skywalker solo quería ganar tiempo para que la Resistencia huyera, y un pequeño grupo de la Resistencia huyó por la parte de atrás de la mina en ese armatoste que pertenecía a Han Solo, el Halcón milenario -- lo dije arrastrando la voz -- había ordenado a los TIE derribarlo pero no pudieron hacerlo, cuando todos lo que quedaban de la Resistencia habian huido, Skywalker se desvaneció, porque solo era una proyección que él hizo con la Fuerza desde el planeta donde él se encontraba, se desvaneció ante mis ojos no sin antes decirme, que la Resistencia renacía hoy, que la guerra no había terminado y que él no era él último jedi, era un viejo decrépito, la única persona que podía haber sido un jedi eres tú pero ahora que te has puesto de mi lado nunca lo serás, se lo dije, pero el siguió asegurando que él no será el último jedi --

Rey parecía paralizada por mis palabras, tardo unos instantes en reacconar y me preguntó:

\-- ¿ Que planeas hacer ahora?

\-- Voy a buscar a lo que queda de la Resistencia por toda la galaxia, debajo de las piedras si es necesario y la destruiré, se eso no te quepa la menor duda --

Me acerqué al cristal de la ventana y vi los escombros del Supremacía que flotaban en el espacio, así que continúe diciendole a Rey:

\-- Necesitamos reparar el Supremacía es el único destructor estelar clase Mega que tenemos y aunque fue seriamente dañado, al menos la mitad del Supremacía permanece en buenas condiciones,sería un desperdicio si lo dieramos por perdido en su totalidad, necesitamos recursos para su reparación, los recursos que aportan los sistemas conquistados por la Primera Orden solo son suficientes para sostener los gastos de la flota, atacaremos dos o tres sistemas estelares y con los recursos obtenidos de la conquista de esos sistemas repararemos el Supremacía.

Mientras tanto nuestra base se operaciones será el único Destructor Imperial que tenemos, ordenaré que te preparen una de las mejores habitaciones ahí, te mudaras hoy mismo --

Me di la vuelta, quería saber si ella estaba de acuerdo con mi plan, no quería que ella pensaba que estaba aquí como mi subordinada, quería que ella se percatará que ella es tan Líder de la Primera Orden como lo soy yo, así que le pregunté:

\-- ¿ Estás de acuerdo con mi plan? --;;

\-- Sí -- contestó simplemente, movimendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de aprobación.

\-- Salí de la habitación de Rey, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Finalizador pensé que las cosas no estaban tan mal, después de todo, al menos Rey estaba conmigo, con ella a mi lado, casi tengo la galaxia en mis manos, juntos nadie podrá derrotarnos, podrán intentarlo pero no lo conseguirán, juntos seremos indestructibles.

Le ordené a Hux que incinerara el cuerpo de Snoke, yo personalmente lancé sus cenizas al espacio sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, me había maltratado física, mental y emocionalmente desde que tengo uso de conciencia y solo acepté ser su aprendiz para algún día derrotarlo y ocupar su lugar como Lider Supremo de la Primera Orden y poder llegar a ser Emperador de la galaxia, aunque Hux lo sugirió me negué a darle a Snoke un funeral.

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios_**


	4. El maestro y la aprendiz

**Punto de vista de Kylo**

Estabamos Hux, Rey y yo en el puente de mando de único Deatructor Imperial que tenemos, estábamos atacando el planeta Selaggis VI en el Sistema Selaggis, anteriormente como Comandante yo descendía junto con la infantería a la superficie de los planetas conquistados por la Primera Orden, pero ahora que soy el Lider Supremo tengo que permanecer con la flota, ordené fuera destruido todo, la flota en el aire y todo su ejército en tierra además de civiles,Rey me miró con extrañeza me preguntó porque debiamos asesinar a civiles, yo le respondí que para acelerar su rendición, ella me pidió hablar a solas conmigo, así que dejamos el puente de mando unos momentos, ya a solas ella me dijo que la población civil de todos los planetas conquistados por la Primera Orden se convierten en nuestros súbditos y que es mejor ganarnos su respeto al respetar nosotros la vida de inocentes que ganarnos su odió y con ello enfrentar continuos problemas de insurrección. No era mi intención perdonar la vida de nadie sin embargo tengo que aceptar que Rey podría tener razón, además que yo le ofrecí gobernar conmigo la galaxia, ella no es mi subordinada, ella es mi aliada, así que tengo que respetar sus opiniones y decisiones, así que finalmente accedí, nos tomará más tiempo conquistar planetas pero tendremos el respeto de la población y más mano de obra al servicio de la Primera Orden, regresamos al puente de mando y ordenamos que fueran respetadas las vidas de los civiles hasta donde fuera posible, Hux objetó nuestra orden, pero su opinión no fue tomada en cuenta, el mismo procedimiento usamos para conquistar los Sistemas Byss y Lirra, tomó más tiempo pero, estos tres Sistemas acabaron por rendirse, había elegido estos Sistemas del borde exterior porque así podía conquistarlos y a la vez buscar a lo que quedaba de la Resistencia, cuando entré a la cueva de la mina en el planeta Crait me di cuenta que la General Leia había lanzado una señal de ayuda con su propio código personal a varios Sistemas del borde exterior, así que si algún Sistema aceptó darle ayuda, lo que resta de la Resistencia debe estar en algún planeta del borde exterior.Pero hasta el momento no he recibido noticia alguna sobre la localizacion actual de la Resistencia.

 **Punto de vista de Rey**

Estaba aliviada de que un resto de la Resistencia hubiera podido escapar, ojalá Finn y Chewie estén entre los que escaparon, siento la presencia de Leia aunque muy lejana, así que creo que está viva, estoy feliz de haber podido influir en Kylo y así haber podido evitar que murieran millones de personas en esos tres últimos planetas que conquistó la Primera Orden, de pronto siendo que valió la pena aceptar el ofrecimiento de Kylo de gobernar con él la galaxia, a mi nunca me ha interesado el Poder ,pero es desde mi punto de vista la mejor opción de salvar vidas actualmente, la Primera Orden ha conquistado ya todos los Sistemas del centro de la galaxia que pertenecían a la Nueva República, la salvación de la Nueva República tiene que venir de los Sistemas del borde exterior.

Con los recursos de los Sistemas conquistados la Primera Orden comenzó la reparación del Supremacía, que se realizaran en el espacio en la orbita de la luna Chandra que orbita el planeta Chandrila donde Kylo me dijo que nacio' Ben Solo hace veintinueve años, así que Kylo estará centrado en eso y la Resistencia tendrá tiempo para ganar simpatizantes entre los Sistemas del borde exterior, haré todo lo posible para mantener a Kylo distraído y darles tiempo, tal vez la Resistencia pueda resurgir.

De pronto recordé que Kylo se había ofrecido a ser mi maestro y mostrarme los caminos de la fuerza en la base Starkiller, si Kylo me entrenara estaría distraído con mi entrenamiento y con las reparaciones del Supremacía, y no estaría tan obsesionado en encontrar a lo que resta de la Resistencia.

Kylo y yo estabamos comiendo solos en uno de los comedores de los oficiales en una mesa aparte y le dije que me gustaría que él fuera mi maestro y completara mi entrenamiento ya que Luke solo aceptó darme tres lecciones,él aceptó,y vi una mirada de satisfacción cuando yo le pedí que me entrenara, quería saber que aprendería en mi entrenamiento así que le pregunté a Kylo:

\-- ¿ Ben que me enseñaras en mi entrenamiento? -- había continuado llamandolo Ben , él quería que yo lo llamara Kylo decía que Ben Solo había muerto, sin embargo le dije que en privado me gustaría llamarlo Ben, para mi era más natural llamarlo así, porque cuando comencé a llamarlo así en el elevador rumbo a la habitación del trono de Snoke a él no pareció molestarle, Kylo finalmente acepto que yo lo llamara Ben a regañadientes,la verdad era que yo todavía tengo la esperanza que Ben algún día regresará

Kylo parecio reflexionar mi pregunta y finalmente me respondio:

Tú aprendiste en unos cuantos días lo que a mi me tomó años aprender, tienes una buena tecnica de combate con el sable, pudiste abrir un camino a través de mi mente y pudiste leerla, además me dijiste que aprendiste a levantar piedras con Skywalker, he estado reflexionando sobre eso y creo que tú excesivamente rápido aprendizaje se debe a nuestra conexión, tu tienes mis habilidades en la fuerza debido a eso, creo que Snoke nos mintió cuando nos dijo que él la hizo, porque si hubiera sido Snoke quien hizo nuestra conexión habría desaparecido con su muerte, creo que el enlace lo hicimos nosotros mismos por voluntad de la Fuerza, he estado investigando en los regristros de la Primera Orden sobre los enlaces de la Fuerza y no hay nada parecido al respecto, lo más parecido que yo conozco es la conexión de Skywalker y mi madr... y la General Leia pero ellos son mellizos y nosotros no tenemos parentesco y los holocrones de Snoke se perdieron en la destrucción de la mitad del Supremacía así que no hay manera de saber más al respecto, aún así te hace falta aprender algunas técnicas como desviar o detener en el aire un disparo de blaster, además de inmovilizar y asfixiar a un ser vivo, cuando hayas aprendido todo lo que sé tu debes continuar por tú cuenta tu propio entrenamiento, pues tú máximo potencial lo alcanzarás por ti misma, pues las técnicas se perfeccionan con la práctica además que tanto tú como yo debemos estar abiertos a aprender nuevas técnicas si se nos presenta la oportunidad de conocerlas --

Estaba sorprendida por todo lo que me dijo Kylo, yo también pienso que el enlace que nos une, lo hicimos nosotros mismos por voluntad de la Fuerza, pero ¿ por qué ? o ¿ para qué ?, tal vez el tiempo lo dirá,mis enlaces de la Fuerza con Kylo eran menos frecuentes que antes pero seguían ahí, tengo que reconocerlo estaba entusiasmada con aprender más técnicas de la Fuerza, sin embargo le dije a Kylo que no quería aprender a asfixiar a un ser vivo hasta la muerte porque me parecía una enseñanza del lado oscuro de la Fuerza y él me dijo que la Fuerza se transforma en oscura o luminosa por el uso que le dan sus usuarios, tambien me dijo que el asfixiar a un atacante con el uso de la Fuerza es tan buena técnica de defensa como atravesarlo con un sable de luz ,después de eso Kylo me dijo que empezariamos con mi entrenamiento temprano en el primer turno y que él pasaría a mi habitacion para informarme lo que tengo que hacer.

 ** _En el espacio no hay mañana, tarde o noche, asi que decidi llamarle a la mañana, primer turno, porque es el primer turno de trabajo, la tarde es el segundo turno y la noche es el tercer turno._**


	5. Los cristales Kyber

**Punto de vista de Rey**

Es temprano, estoy desayunando en mi habitación, el desayuno que como siempre me trae un droide, llaman a la puerta y es Kylo que pasa por mi para ir a nuestro entrenamiento, inesperadamente él pasa adentro de mi recibidor y se sienta en uno de los sofás y me pide que me siente , me siento en un sofá enfrente de el y empieza a hablar -- Para comenzar tu entrenamiento es necesario que elabores tu propio sable de luz, tienes el sable que perteneció a mi abuelo, pero es importante que tú elabores tú propio sable de luz, tú entrenamiento no estaría completo si no hicieras, yo elabore mis propios sables de luz, cuando fui Ben Solo, y estaba en la Académia jedi elabore uno y cuando me convertí en Caballero de Ren elabore el que tengo actualmente, cuando hayas elaborado tu propio sable debes devolverme el sable de mi abuelo, debes ir al planeta IIum , ahí hay unas cavernas que contienen los cristales Kyber, ese cristal es el que se encuentra en el centro de un sable de luz y hace posible que aparezca la hoja de luz, en estado natural los cristales Kyber son incoloros, pero cuando entran en contacto con un usuario de la fuerza cambian y se tornan de algún color en particular, dando a los sables su color distintivo, generalmente con los jedis es azul o verde y en raras ocasiones morado o amarillo, con los usuarios del lado oscuro es rojo, puedes traer más de un cristal si sientes que la fuerza te motiva a hacerlo, puedes ir tú sola en un TIE o si tú prefieres un escuadrón de solados de asalto puede acompañarte en un transporte de tu preferencia, debes llevar ropa muy abrigadora porque IIum es un planeta helado. Puede llevarte algo de tiempo tú viaje a IIum y también puede llevarte tiempo encontrar el cristal o cristales adecuados, no puedo acompañarte porque no confió en el General Hux, el puede traicionarnos si le damos la oportunidad, mientras vas a IIum y consigues los cristales yo prepararé el sable al cual tu introduciras el cristal o cristales, cuando regreses introduciras el o los cristales en el centro del sable, debes permanecer en concentración y meditación varios días para evitar que tenga o tengan impurezas y para que tenga o tengan la forma adecuada, debes partir inmediatamente, pues está tarea te tomará mucho tiempo --

No había pensado siquiera que Kylo me pediría hacer mi propio sable, porque ya tengo uno, pero supongo que Kylo quiere el sable de su abuelo, está obsesionado con ser como su abuelo lo vi cuando leí su mente en la sala de interrogatorios, no sé si debo ir al planeta helado, sola o con un escuadrón de soldados de asalto, pero supongo que es una tarea que tengo que hacer sola, le digo a Kylo que partiré inmediatamente sola en un TIE, le pregunté en que parte del planeta encontraré las cuevas de cristal, el me da las coordenadas del planeta y de la localización de las cuevas en el planeta, que yo memorizo, Kylo salió de mi cuarto y yo me puse a buscar un abrigo para el frío, tomé uno de color blanco y partí a uno de los hangares del Destructor Imperial, pedí una nave TIE y la abordé nunca había pilotado ninguna de su tipo pero es más que obvió que la Fuerza es intensa en mi y ademas la conexion con Kylo me da habilidades porque puedo pilotarla con bastante destreza, introduzco las coordenadas en la computadora de la nave y entro al hiperespacio a la velocidad de la luz ,llego al planeta IIum y busco las coordenadas de las cuevas, aterrizó la nave cerca del lugar y camino entre la nieve hasta llegar a una cueva, entro en ella y veo que está llena de cristales incoloros, son hermosos, me introduzco más adentro en la cueva, y percibo como lentamente algunos cristales empiezan a cambiar de color al principio son dos, después cuatro y llegan a ser varios cristales, de color amarillo, pensé que mi sable sería azúl o verde como el de la mayoría de los jedis, pero será amarillo, supongo que es comprensible yo no soy ni seré una jedi, tampoco soy usuaria del lado oscuro, tomo cuatro cristales y regreso a la nave TIE, me voy lo antes posible de ese planeta helado, no estoy acostrumbrada a tanto frío, las noches de Jakku son frías pero no como el frío de IIum, regreso rápidamente a la flota de la Primera Orden, veo a Kylo recibiendome en el hangar del Destructor Imperial , me pregunta si todo salio bien y yo le respondo que si, que traje cuatro cristales Kyber, bajo de la nave y me dice que lo siga, hago lo que dice y llegamos a una habitación con poca iluminación me pide que le enseñe los cristales, el dice que le agrada el color amarillo, a continuación me enseña tres sables sin cristal, y me dice que escoga uno de los tres para que sea mi sable de luz, el primero de los tres es como mi sable actual con solo una abertura, el segundo es como el de Kylo, parece tener aberturas en la parte de arriba y en los costados, y el tercero es un sable de tamaño doble que tiene una abertura arriba y otra abajo, me pide que me siente en medio de la habitación y que me concentre y entre en meditación, dice que la fuerza me dirá cual escoger, cuando eso suceda debo introducir los cristales dentro del sable y debo concentrarme y meditar por varios dias para darle la forma adecuada y evitar que tenga impurezas, el dice que debo comenzar inmediatamente y que cuando haya terminado mi sable que lo llame por el Comunicador, después de decir eso Kylo salió de la habitación y empecé mi labor.

 **Punto de vista de Kylo**

Rey ha empezado a elaborar su sable ,estoy seguro que lo hará muy bien,la fuerza es intensa en ella, me gusta la idea que su sable será amarillo, ella no pertenece al lado oscuro de la fuerza para que sea de color rojo pero tampoco será azul o verde como en la mayoría de los jedis, Rey no será una jedi, así que es logico que su sable no sea azul o verde, lleva ya varios días dentro de esa habitación empiezo a impacientarme, Rey será mi compañera perfecta ademas de mi alumna, por fin escucho que alguien me llama por mi Comunicador, ¡ es ella ! es la voz de Rey que me llama desde su Comunicador, me pide que vaya, me doy prisa en llegar, abro la puerta y puedo ver a Rey en el centro de la habitación de pie con su brazo extendido sobre su cabeza, tiene su sable recien contruido en su mano izquierda encendido, es un sable amarillo de doble hoja, es perfecto, es comprensible que ella haya elaborado un sable así, cuando leí su mente en la base starkiller, pude ver que ella en Jakku usaba una vara larga para defenderse y atacar, este sable tiene cierto parecido con esa vara, ella aprovechará sus habilidades adquiridas con la vara larga, ahora en su sable.

\-- ¡ Muy bien hecho Rey ,estoy orgulloso de ti, el sable doble es perfecto ! ahora debes entregarme el sable de mi abuelo -- le dije

Ella me entregó el sable de mi abuelo, y le pedí a Rey que fuera a su habitación a descansar y comer algo y le dije que pasaría por ella temprano en el primer turno para continuar su entrenamiento.

Paso por ella a su habitación, ella se ve descansada y con entusiasmo respecto a su entrenamiento, entramos a la sala de entrenamiento y le enseño como desviar eficazmente con su sable los disparos de blaster, la hago practicar con un droide de entrenamiento, ella desvia con éxito cada disparo, ella es sencillamente un prodigio de la Fuerza, después de eso le enseño a crear una barrera con la fuerza para detener un disparo de blaster en el aire, me colocó justo detrás de ella y hago que un droide de entrenamiento nos dispare, le enseño a Rey a visualizar el disparo en su mente y con extrema concentración crear una barrera con la fuerza que obligue al disparo de láser a detenerse en la barrera invisible de la Fuerza , el droide dispara y Rey no puede detenerlo pero como estoy justo detrás de ella yo detengo el disparo, le pido a Rey que se concentre más la próxima vez, el segundo disparo del droide Rey puede detenerlo pero solo a unos centímetros de ella, le pido a Rey que se haga a un lado y yo tambien me quito y el disparo da en la pared, le digo a Rey que se concentre más para el próximo disparo, le digo al droide que dispare otra vez, está vez Rey detiene el disparo a la mitad de su trayectoria, Rey lo había conseguido,¡ella es extraordinaria! mi abuelo era mejor que yo en muchos sentidos pero nunca tuvo una compañera como la mía, y además de eso mi compañera se unirá a mi también en la cama eso puedo garantizarlo, cuando me conozca un poco más no habrá manera que ella pueda negarse a ello.


	6. Los Caballeros de Ren

**Punto de vista de Rey**

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que me convertí en uno de los Líderes Supremos de la Primera Orden, detestaba ese titulo, y se lo hice saber a Kylo y a Hux, sugerí que me llamaran simplemente Rey, Kylo objetó dijo que eso era inconcebible que hasta los simples oficiales tenían el título de su rango en el ejército y en la flota,Hux sugirió que si no me gustaba ser llamada Líder Suprema, entonses que se me llamara Lady Rey, ese título me agradó más, a Kylo le siguió pareciendo incorrecto que yo fuera llamada simplemente así, pero terminó por ceder, el General Hux tiene buenas ideas, creo que por eso Kylo lo conserva en ese puesto, aunque Kylo deteste admitirlo, y el ejército y la flota de la Primera Orden parece apreciar a su General, supongo que eso es bueno, pero Kylo teme una traición del General Hux precisamente por eso, Kylo teme que el ejército prefiera a Hux que a él, así que vigila a el General constantemente.

Hace varios días ya que entreno con Kylo en el primer turno y en el segundo turno ambos supervisamos las reparaciones del Supremacía, mi entrenamiento básicamente a consistido en técnicas de combate con el sable de luz, mi vestimenta actual es muy similar a la de Kylo pero con un corte más femenino, prácticamente se ha convertido en un uniforme para mi al igual que para Kylo su propia vestimenta, hoy como siempre Kylo pasa por mi a mi habitación para ir al entrenamiento y cuando entramos a la sala de entrenamiento puedo ver en fila a siete droides de entrenamiento, le pregunto a Kylo que para que técnica de combate vamos a utilizar siete droides de entrenamiento, él me dice que para ninguna, lo que el quiere es que los haga levitar en el aire a los siete a la vez, Kylo se para detrás de mi y pone sus manos sobre mis hombros y me pide que me concentre, es difícil hacer eso cuando tengo el contacto de sus manos sobre mi, cierro mis ojos y trato de ignorar el contacto de Kylo y busco concentrarme, me toma varios minutos levantar a los siete droides en el aire a la vez, Kylo suelta mis hombros y me pide que los levante más alto, con más concentración finalmente lo consigo, los siete droides casi topan el techo, ahora Kylo me pide que los baje lentamente para que no sufran daño, me dice que es muy importante que no sufran daño porque en alguna ocasión en el futuro ésta técnica podría necesitar usarla en un ser vivo, lentamente hago descender a los droides sin ningún daño hasta que tocan el suelo, puedo ver en Kylo una leve sonrisa de satisfacción está orgulloso de mi rápido aprendizaje, es tan raro verlo sonreír cuando él lo hace recuerdo que una de las razones del porque tomé la mano de Kylo Ren y acepté gobernar con él la galaxia, es para hacer que Ben Solo regrese, sé que Ben sigue ahí en alguna parte de la dura fachada de Kylo Ren, sin embargo para salvar a Ben tengo que saber más de él, más de su vida, más de sus gustos, más de sus deseos, más de sus afectos y es difícil tener una conversación íntima con Kylo Ren casi se limita a hablar de mi entrenamiento y de las operaciones de la Primera Orden conmigo, él es un hombre cerrado no sé si sea timidez o no quiere que alguien vea su interior su verdadera personalidad, busque un tema de conversación para poder encontrar algo que lo haga abrirse y recordé la visión que tuve en Takodana así que empecé a hablar con Kylo al respecto:

\-- Cuando estaba en Takodana tuve una visión, te vi a ti, sin aún conocerte con tu máscara puesta y vi también a varios hombres con máscara detrás de ti ¿ Quiénes son ellos ? --

\-- Ellos son los Caballeros de Ren, ellos eran padawanes de Skywalker junto conmigo cuando él intentó asesinarme, ellos me ayudaron a destruir a aquellos que se pusieron de parte de Skywalker, ellos me siguieron fielmente cuando me convertí en aprendiz de Snoke y yo entrene' personalmente a todos ellos, mis seis discípulos y yo abrazamos la Orden de los Caballeros de Ren, está Orden es seguidora del lado oscuro, cuando Snoke vio que los Caballeros de Ren se habían hecho más poderosos y fieles a mi, tuvo miedo que ellos y yo lo asesinaramos ,así que Snoke envió a cada uno de los seis Caballeros de Ren a diferentes puntos de la galaxia a misiones y como espías de la Primera Orden. He estado pensando traerlos de regreso para que sean mis ojos y mis oídos en las naves de la flota de la Primera Orden, no confió en Hux ni en muchos oficiales temo una traición de alguno de ellos, en la única que confiaba era en la Capitana Phasma , pero murió cuando fue destruida la mitad del Supremacía , actualmente solo confió plenamente en ti Rey, solo tú eres digna de mi confianza. --

\-- Gracias Ben por considerar que yo soy digna de tu confianza -- le dije mientras mi rostro se sonrojaba por sus palabras.

Por fin Kylo se empezaba a abrir a una conversación sobre su pasado, sin embargo todavía no me dejaba saber sobre Ben Solo, sin embargo tengo que ser paciente sé que es cosa de tiempo, mientras más confie en mi más se abrirá a mi.

Desde que comencé mi entrenamiento con Kylo comemos juntos en una mesa aparte , en el comedor de los oficiales, después de mi entrenamiento, él se ofreció a enseñarme como usar correctamente la cubertería, y yo acepté , los oficiales del comedor veían sorprendidos como su Líder Supremo le enseñaba a su aliada como comer correctamente ,supongo que es algo raro de ver, yo aprendí rápidamente, actualmente ya puedo comer con cubiertos, después de comer Kylo y yo regresamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a darnos una ducha para ir después juntos a supervisar las reparaciones del Supremacía, nuestras habitaciones se encuentran en el mismo corredor, la puerta de la habitación de Kylo está al finalizar el pasillo del lado derecho y la mía esta a la entrada tambien del lado derecho enfrente de mi puerta esta la puerta de la habitacion del General Hux y enfrente de la puerta de la habitacion de Kylo esta la puerta de la habitacion del Capitan del Destructor Imperial al parecer las cuatro habitaciones del pasillo son iguales y estaban reservadas para el Capitán del Destructor Imperial y sus primeros oficiales pero debido a la destrucción de parte del Supremacía esas cuatro habitaciones las ocupamos el Capitán del Destructor Imperial, el General Hux ,Kylo y yo, éstas cuatro habitaciones más que habitaciones parecen departamentos tienen un recibidor, una cocina, sala comedor y un dormitorio muy grande con una enorme cama, mi habitación originalmente era oscura como casi todas las de la flota de la Primera Orden, pero ordené que pintarán las paredes de blanco, y escogí unas cortinas color marfil, cambie mis cobijas oscuras por unas de tono claro, porque a mi me gustan los lugares iluminados, y adorne' mi habitación con macetas con plantas verdes y flores claras, como siempre quise hacerlo cuando estaba en Jakku, pero en Jakku había tan poca vegetación.

Mis enlaces con Kylo son poco frecuentes es probable que se deba a que no los necesitamos, porque pasamos casi todo el día juntos.


	7. La regla del no apego

Punto de vista de Kylo

Hace ya varios días que estoy entrenando a Rey en el primer turno, lo curioso que terminan siendo las cosas ella misma me pidió que fuera su maestro después que me dio' un rotundo no cuando yo le propuse entrenarla y me dejó medio muerto y con una enorme cicatriz en mi rostro en el suelo helado de la Starkiller, en el segundo turno Rey y yo supervisamos juntos ,el pedido de materiales y las reparaciones del Supremacía, en este momento me dirigo a su habitación para empezar nuestra supervisión, ella abre la puerta y ahí está ella linda como siempre, es hermosa lo noté desde el primer momento en que la vi, aún con ese atuendo de chatarrera, creo que la Fuerza me hizo sentirme atraído hacia ella desde primer el momento , ahora abordamos un transporte que nos lleva a uno de los hangares en operaciones del Supremacía, llagamos y empezamos a caminar en medio de obreros, ingenieros, técnicos y hasta soldados de asalto, si todo marcha bien con los recursos actuales de los últimos tres Sistemas conquistados bastará para que las reparaciones del Supremacia queden completadas en poco tiempo, Rey y yo entramos al área funcional del Supremacía.cuando a una relativa distancia vimos a dos soldados de asalto, un hombre y una mujer, lo sabemos porque se habían quitado sus cascos, y estaban incados sobre sus dos rodillas frente al que parecía ser un oficial, Rey y yo nos acercamos y le pregunté al oficial :

\-- ¿ Que es lo que ocurre oficial? --

\-- Líder Supremo, éstos soldados infringieron una regla, y el castigo es correspondiente es una leve tortura y su reasignación de cada uno de ellos a diferentes naves de la flota --

Rey se apresuró a preguntarle al oficial:

\-- ¿ Cuál es la regla que infringieron que merece tortura ? --

Y el oficial le respondió:

\-- Ambos fueron captados infraganti, en un franco acto de apego sexual Lady Rey, ellos se estaban besando --

\-- ¿ Entonces ellos infringieron las reglas besandose en su turno de trabajo? -- le preguntó Rey

Rey se notaba incomoda de tener que preguntarle al oficial por esa regla, el oficial recordó que Rey tiene poco tiempo en la Primera Orden y ella no está familiarizada con las reglas del ejército de la Primera Orden.

\-- Lady Rey los soldados de asalto no estaban en su turno laboral, las reglas dicen que los soldados de asalto nunca deben tener relaciones del tipo romántico o sexual con nadie hasta que se conviertan en oficiales del ejército si es que llegan a serlo --

Rey lo miró con asombro y después volteo a verme a mi y me dijo:

\-- ¿ QUÉ?, ESO ES INJUSTO --

Noté la cara de enojo y el tono de voz de Rey, y supe que tenía que llevarmela de ahí, si no quería que ella hiciera una escena frente a todos, así que le dije al oficial dejara pasar por alto la tortura y simplemente los asignara a naves diferentes, que a la mujer la asignara al Crucero Absolución y al hombre al Crucero Retribución --

El oficial respondió -- Sí Líder Supremo --

Pensé que con eso era suficiente para evitar que Rey hiciera una escena, sin embargo Rey me miró con enojo y me dijo:

\-- Es injusto que los separen simplemente porque se aman, dejelos a ambos en el Supremacía, sólo que en diferentes áreas oficial --

Estaba muy enojado con Rey como se había atrevido a contradecir mis órdenes frente a un pelotón de soldados además de oficiales, sin embargo yo no quería tener una pelea con Rey frente a todos, así que le dije al oficial:

\-- Haga lo que Lady Rey dice --

Y dirigiendo mi mirada a Rey le dije:

\-- Necesitamos hablar en privado, vamonos de aquí Rey -- lo dije con un franco tono de voz enojado, pero sin levantarle la voz

Salimos del gran hangar y entramos a un gran pasillo poco transitado y gritándole a Rey le dije:

\-- ¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE CONTRADICES UNA ORDEN DIRECTA MÍA FRENTE A MÍ EJÉRCITO, PUEDES SUGERIRME ALGO Y PODEMOS LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO PERO NO DEBES ANULAR UNA ORDEN DIRECTA MÍA FRENTE A MÍ ... NUESTRO EJÉRCITO REY, O FRENTE A ALGÚN OFICIAL! ¿--

Rey me miró sorprendida no estaba acostrumbrada a que yo le hablara así, no lo había hecho así ni siquiera cuando eramos enemigos, después de superar su sorpresa, me contestó enojada gritandome

\-- ¡ SE IBA A COMETER UNA INJUSTICIA, ELLOS IBAN A SUFRIR AL ESTAR SEPARADOS PORQUE SE AMAN ¿ ACASO NUNCA HAS ESTADO ENAMORADO ? Debe ser terrible ser obligado a estar lejos del ser amado --

Nunca en mi vida me habían preguntado algo así, nunca le he mentido a Rey y no voy a empezar a hacerlo, me di media vuelta hacia el enorme cristal de la ventana del pasillo, y mirando fijamente la gran cantidad de estrellas le dije:

\-- Se nota que entrenaste muy poco tiempo con Skywalker ¿ te preguntaste alguna vez porque Skywalker está solo? La Orden jedi prohíbe el apego de todo tipo, ya sea familiar, romántico o de amistad, sus argumentos son que se pueden de poner en peligro a las personas amadas, también que un jedi está para servir a la república no a sus intereses personales, además que el apego hacia una persona causa sentimientos nocivos como los celos por ejemplo, los jedis no se casan, no tienen ningún tipo de relación romántica, así que si te hubieras convertido en una jedi nunca te hubieras casado, nunca hubieras tenido tu propia familia, fui padawan de Skywalker hasta casi mis 25 años de edad en ese tiempo yo creía en la Orden jedi y en sus reglas y por eso respete la regla del no apego, hice todo lo posible para nunca tener un interés romántico por nadie, cuando me volví aprendiz de Snoke me inculcó que el apego emocional es una debilidad, no me prohibió tener relaciones sexuales siempre y cuando no tuviera ningún apego por nadie, sin embargo Snoke podía leer mis pensamientos, así que para evitar ser ridiculizado por Snoke y también porque me concentre' en mi entrenamiento renuncié también a tener relaciones sexuales -- es curioso aunque no le mentí a Rey tampoco contesté su pregunta, no podía decirle abiertamente que estoy enamorado de ella.

Me di la vuelta y vi el rostro de Rey que estaba a dos pasos detrás de mi, ella se veía estupefacta y sonrojada por todo lo que me había dicho y confesado de mi pasado, sé que no debía hacerlo sé que no debía preguntar pero sin embargo lo hice, tenía esa gran curiosidad por saber de ese aspecto de su vida, de ese aspecto de su pasado, así que con el corazón queriendoseme salir del pecho por el miedo a una respuesta que no me agradara le pregunté:

\-- Y tú Rey ¿ has estado enamorada alguna vez en tu vida? --


	8. Vírgenes los dos

**Punto de vista de Rey**

Por fin comenzaba a saber más de Ben Solo, Kylo Ren abrió su corazón y me dejaba ver a Ben, al hombre del cual yo estoy enamorada, me doy cuenta lo difícil que fue para él ser el aprendiz de Snoke, ese humanoide siempre sabía lo que él estaba pensando , no sabía que los jedis no se casan, ni tienen relaciones de apego, Luke no me lo dijo, aunque supongo que no tendría porque decírmelo en teoría yo no iba a ser una jedi porque él quería que la Orden jedi terminara ,Luke solo me dio' tres lecciones, sin embargo yo sí quería ser una jedi, aunque con ese requisito del no apego, creo que probablemente me hubiera retractado aunque supongo que nunca lo sabré ahora que acepté a Kylo como mi maestro y Luke está muerto, yo siempre he querido una familia ahora que sé que mis padres estan muertos, la única familia a la que podría aspirar es a tener mi propio esposo y mis propios hijos,¡ me gustaría tanto que Ben fuera mi marido y el padre de mis hijos ! pero creo que he dejado volar demasiado mi imaginación

\-- Y tu Rey ¿ has estado enamorada alguna vez en tu vida ? -- escuché que Kylo me preguntaba, nunca pensé que Kylo me haría esa pregunta, no podía responder su pregunta, no podía decirle a Kylo que estoy enamorada de Ben Solo desde que supe que su propio tío intentó asesinarlo y Ben había sentido que el único familiar que había estado con él y le había mostrado afecto, realmente lo odiaba al punto de querer asesinarlo, Ben se sintió tan solo, tan solo como yo en Jakku, sentí en ese momento que Ben necesitaba mi compañía y yo la suya.

Permanecí en silencio unos momentos, pensando que debía contestar y finalmente se me ocurrió algo:

\-- Al igual que tú Ben ,he estado sola toda mi vida, fui vendida por mis padres a Unkar Plutt un explotador que dirigía el puesto de avanzada de Niima en Jakku, tuve que trabajar desde los cinco años de edad al servicio de otros chatarreros para ganarme mi ración diaria de comida, mi única preocupación continua era el alimento que tenía que comer ese día, a los nueve años encontré el AT - AT que me serviría de casa hasta el último día que viví en Jakku, a esa edad dejé de trabajar para otros chatarreros y empecé a trabajar por mi cuenta, el AT - AT no está cerca del puesto de Niima así que pasaba mucho tiempo sola, sólo veía a otras personas cuando iba al puesto de Niima a cambiar piezas por raciones de comida.

La mayoría de los habitantes de Jakku son los Teedos, hay muy pocos humanos en Jakku, eso y mi continua preocupación por mi alimento diario contribuyó a que nunca me enamorara en Jakku.

\-- ¿ Y después de Jakku? Cuando leí tu mente en la sala de interrogatorios vi que encontrabas a ese traidor a FN - 2187 más que tolerable --

Fue sorpresiva para mi la insistencia de Kylo de saber de ese aspecto de mi vida.

 **Punto de vista de Kylo**

Me agradaba mucho la idea de que Rey nunca se hubiera enamorado en Jakku tenía que admitirlo, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no haya sido violada en algún momento de su vida, Jakku es un planeta hostil, me doy cuenta que ella ha tenido una vida más difícil que yo, yo fui abandonado por mis padres pero al menos siempre tenía alimento en mi mesa, cualquier tortura que me hiciera Snoke en mi mente desde mi infancia era tolerable al no faltarme alimento,de pronto recordé al traidor ,ese FN - 2187 , él la tocaba con mucha confianza en el bosque de la Starkiller, cuando empuje' a Rey contra un árbol con el uso de la Fuerza, también recordé que cuando interrogué a Rey pude ver en su mente que ella encontraba a FN - 2187 más que tolerable ¿ será posible que...? tenía que saber, sentía celos, detesto ese sentimiento los celos hacen que las personas se comporten impulsiva y precipitadamente, pero tenía que saber no podía quedarme con está duda.

\-- ¿ Y después de Jakku? Cuando leí tu mente en la sala de interrogatorios, vi que encontrabas a ese traidor FN - 2187 más que tolerable --

Mi corazón quería salirseme del pecho, temía que Rey me dijera que lo ama que él es el primer hombre que la beso y toco su piel

\-- No me gusta que a los soldados de asalto se les llame con simples consonantes y una sucesión de números, ese no es un nombre, quisiera que desde ahora en adelante cada soldado de asalto escoja un nombre y un apellido con los cuales ellos sean llamados, ¿ que te parece mi idea ? --

Esa no era una respuesta para mi pregunta, yo tenía que saber, así que ignorando su pregunta, abiertamente le pregunté:

\-- Responde Rey ¿ estás enamorada de FN - 2187 --

\-- No, él es solo mi amigo, él es la primera persona que se preocupó por mi, y a costa de su vida fue a rescatarme a la Starkiller , yo lo llamo Finn ese es el nombre con el cual a él le gusta ser llamado --

Me sentí aliviado, cuando ella respondió que era solo su amigo, aún así por como se expresa ella siente algún tipo de afectó por él después de todo continua llamandolo amigo, Rey todavía no ha podido dejar el pasado atrás

\-- No respondiste mi pregunta Ben ¿ es posible que se les asigne un nombre y apellido a los soldados de asalto ? --

\-- Eso no es posible en estos momentos Rey, tendrían que cambiar sus nombres actuales en todas las bases de datos y en este momento eso no es conveniente, sin embargo puedes darle la orden al General Hux, que se les informe a los soldados de asalto que pueden escoger un nombre y apellido para que los puedan usar cuando no esten en turno laboral ¿ que te parece?

\-- Sí, creo que eso haré, eso es mejor que nada, también me gustaría que cambiaran la regla que dice que los solados de asalto nunca pueden tener relaciones románticas --

\-- Debes saber que no estoy de acuerdo en esto, las cosas han funcionado muy bien tal y como están en el ejército y la flota de la Primera Orden sin embargo tú también eres Líder Suprema así que debo respetar tus decisiones para que tú respetes las mías así que está bien Rey yo cedere siempre y cuando las relaciones románticas y sexuales de los solados de asalto no intervengan en su desempeño laboral, también debes encargarte de los implantes anticonceptivos, debes tener en cuenta que ese será un gasto extra para la flota y el ejército, aún así es preferible a tener que practicarles abortos a las mujeres soldados o tener niños corriendo por los pasillos de las naves de la flota. -- le contesté

\-- Gracias Ben pensé que te negarias a mis peticiones, pero veo que eres razonable y flexivo, ¡ eso es bueno para un líder ! -- me dijo mientras sonreia y se alzaba en las puntas de sus pies y me daba un beso de agradecimiento en mi mejilla. Creo que Rey debió notar mi rostro sonrojado y mi repentino nerviosismo , la sensación de la piel de los labios de Rey en mi rostro fue algo maravilloso e inexplicable, sus labios estaban húmedos y tibios, mi pulso se aceleró por su contacto con mi piel, me pregunto ¿que se sentirá sus labios sobre los míos?¡ deber ser algo intoxicante ! Pero sé que pronto sucederá, yo seré el único hombre en la vida de Rey, tengo que vencer este temor a ser rechazado y hablar con ella no debo posponerlo más tal vez Rey pueda interesarse en otro hombre y yo no podría soportarlo y además Rey ya lleva varías semanas aquí ya es tiempo de hablarle de mi interés hacia ella, Rey ya ha llegado a conocerme en estas últimas semanas, tengo que tener valor, cuando estoy con ella sin querer vuelvo a ser Ben Solo, un hombre debil y patetico, detesto que esto me suceda pero no me importa porque sé que no podría vivir sin ella, tengo que hablar con ella debo hacerlo pronto, Después de ese beso Rey y yo continuamos nuestra supervisión de las reparaciones del Supremacía.


	9. Conexión incómoda

**Punto de vista de Rey**

Estoy en mi habitación, acabo de darme una ducha y ahora estoy en mi pijama, me tiendo cansada sobre mi cama, por mucho tiempo pienso en la conversación que tuvimos Kylo y yo, aunque tal vez no era Kylo sino Ben o tal vez ambos, todo es tan complejo cuando se trata del hombre que amo, fue una conversación tan intima, lentamente comienzo a quedarme dormida, me doy media vuelta para dormir de costado, cuando con los entrecerrados me doy cuenta que Kylo está en el otro lado de la cama, parece estar dormido, en ese instante mi sueño desaparece, mi sueño huye de mi, y me concentro en la figura de Kylo, me pongo a observar sus facciones no es un hombre guapo, pero desde que se quitó su máscara en la sala de interrogatorios me pareció atractivo, traté de negarmelo a mi misma pero en algún momento tuve que reconocerlo, Kylo tiene las orejas y la nariz muy grandes, pero hacen juego con su gran estatura, tiene un hermoso cabello negro que sinceramente se ve más sedoso que el mío, algún dia me gustaría acariciar su cabello sí el me lo permitiera, pero lo que más me gusta de él son sus hermosos color marrón, cuando veo esos bellos ojos tristes recuerdo que ahí, dentro de Kylo Ren está Ben Solo el hombre que amo, hacia varios días que no teníamos un enlace de la Fuerza, ya casi no los tenemos porque casi siempre estamos juntos, solo estamos separados cuando dormimos pero la Fuerza quiere que permanezcamos juntos hasta cuando dormimos al menos eso parece, no pensé que podiamos tener un enlace cuando uno de los dos duerme, de pronto Kylo abre lentamente sus ojos y percibe que estoy ahí justo al otro lado de su cama, se da media vuelta para poder quedar de costado y poder verme de frente me da una leve sonrisa que yo correspondo de la misma manera, extiendo mi brazo y con mi mano toco la enorme cicatriz que le hice en su cara, me doy cuenta que la cicatriz se extiende también sobre su hombro y brazo derecho, Kylo duerme sin camisa con solo un pantalón suelto, la primera vez que lo vi sin camisa me sentí apenada e incómoda, pero en está ocasión extrañamente me siento bastante cómoda, deslizo mi mano sobre la cicatriz de su cara hasta llegar a su hombro y su brazo y le digo:

\-- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, siento haberte lastimando, pero en ese momento no te conocía y sentía que no tenía otra opción --

Kylo extendió su mano y toco mi mejilla y me dijo

\-- Lo sé, soy yo quien debe pedirte una disculpa, nunca debí tratarte de esa manera --

Estuvimos observando nuestros rostros mediante nuestra conexión unos instantes más hasta que Kylo lentamente se desvaneció ante mi mirada.

 **Punto de vista de Kylo**

Me desperté muy temprano, me di una ducha y ahora mismo un droide llama a mi puerta trae mi desayuno, me siento a desayunar en mi comedor y pienso en la noche anterior en el enlace de la Fuerza que tuvimos Rey y yo, nunca había tenido un momento tan íntimo, ni siquiera ese momento cuando Rey y yo nos tomamos las manos y tuvimos esa visión donde ambos estábamos juntos, ahora que lo pienso esa visión actualmente se está cumpliendo solo hace falta que demos ese gran paso en que estemos unidos no solo en la Fuerza también con nuestros cuerpos fisicos.

Estoy dando el último bocado a mi desayuno cuando levanto la vista y la veo, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo, ahí está ella, está casi desnuda solo trae sus pantaletas puestas, parece que se está vistiendo, ella levanta la mirada apenada y por unos momentos yo estoy aturdido ante su desnudez, ella cruza sus brazos para cubrir sus senos, pero es tarde yo ya pude apreciarlos , después de unos instantes volteo mi cabeza hacia un costado y se rompe nuestra conexión.

Yo sabía que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, la Fuerza iba a conectarnos en un momento muy incómodo, el último momento incómodo que tuvimos con nuestra conexión fue cuendo Rey me vio sentado en la taza del baño, lo bueno fue que yo tenía los pantalones arriba de las rodillas aún así Rey no se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos en varios días.

Como diablos voy a verla a los ojos después de esto, ¡ ella es hermosa ! su silueta desnuda es perfecta, sus pequeños pechos armonizan perfectamente con sus caderas, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella así, los enlaces nos están conectando en momentos incómodos debido a que mi deseo sexual por ella ha aumentado, la Fuerza nos está enlazando en momentos bochornosos por mi culpa, aunque puede ser también que ella ... no lo sé, pero lo que si sé es que la Fuerza desea que ella sea mía y estoy muy dispuesto a complacer a la Fuerza, la Fuerza misma me dará el momento indicado para ello.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Rey ella se está tardando más de lo acostumbrado en abrir, cuando por fin lo hace veo su rostro sonrojado, ella baja su mirada al piso apenada

\-- Rey no fue tu culpa, fue culpa del enlace de la Fuerza, olvidemos este momento bochornoso y centremonos en nuestras ocupaciones diarias ¿ estás de acuerdo ? --

\-- Sí -- respondió mientras movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación mientras me daba una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Rey y yo hacemos todo lo posible para no pensar en el enlace bochornoso lo que resta del día, finalmente dejo a Rey en su habitación y me dirijo a la mía, entro a mi habitación y me tumbo en el sofá, no sé lo que hacer me siento tan impotente cuando se trata de Rey, detesto la idea de decirle que la amo, para mi el amor es una debilidad, pero tengo que admitir que desde que la conocí Rey es mi mayor debilidad, tengo que pensar en algo para poder tener a Rey en mi lecho sin decirle que la amo, si le dijera que la amo estoy seguro que Rey se daría cuenta que me tiene completamente en sus manos y yo no quiero que ella se de cuenta que ella puede hacer conmigo lo que le plasca, si eso sucediera yo estaría completamente perdido.


	10. Los juramentos de lealtad

**Punto de vista de Rey**

Es temprano en el primer turno ,por el Comunicador Kylo me informa que hoy no entrenaremos que me tome el primer turno libre y que hoy no comeremos juntos, también me dijo que me esperaba después de la comida en el Salón del trono, no sabía que hacer con tanto tiempo libre, así que decidí probar otros peinados hasta ahora seguía usando el mismo como cuando llegué, aunque dejé de usar las vendas en mis brazos, Kylo dijo que no me hacian falta como protección para mis brazos si ya no usaba una vara para defenderme y que si usaba vendas proyectaba desconfianza en mis propias habilidades, ahora usaba mangas largas, después de probar varios peinados decidí dejarme el mismo peinado, creo que es el más cómodo y el que mejor se me ve.

Después de comer sola volví a ducharme me vestí, abordé el transporte para dirigirme al Supremacía y llegando me dirigí al Salón del trono es sorprendente lo rápido que lo repararon, subí por el ascensor y al entrar vi a Kylo sentado en uno de los dos tronos que había en el Salón, el trono de la derecha estaba vacío.

En los costados del Salón puede ver seis siluetas, tres en un costado y tres en otro, en la misma posición en que estaban los Guardias Pretorianos de Snoke, escuché la voz de Kylo que me dijo:

\-- Rey ven, sientate en el trono que te corresponde --

Caminé desde la entrada hasta el trono que estaba vacio y me senté en el, después Kylo extendió sus brazos y señalando con cada mano a los costados del Salón y dijo:

\-- Estos son los Caballeros de Ren desde ahora en adelante serán nuestra Guardia Pretoriana --

Después que Kylo pronunció éstas palabras, el primer Caballero de lado izquierdo caminó desde donde se encontraba y sé puso enfrente de nosotros se inco' sobre una de sus rodillas se quitó el casco y extendiendo su brazo hacia nosotros dijo:

\-- ¡ LARGA VIDA A NUESTROS LÍDERES SUPREMOS !, YO JURO PROTEGER SUS VIDAS A COSTA DE LA MÍA, MI NOMBRE ES FOX REN -- después de pronunciar su juramento el Caballero se levantó y volvió a su posición en el costado izquierdo del Salón, el Caballero es un humano joven de piel oscura como de la edad de Kylo.

El segundo Caballero del lado izquierdo del Salón caminó hasta llegar frente a Kylo y a mí y se inco' en una de sus rodillas se quitó su casco y extendiendo su brazo hacia nosotros dijo:

\-- ! LARGA VIDA A NUESTROS LÍDERES SUPREMOS ! YO JURO PROTEGER SUS VIDAS A COSTA DE LA MÍA ,MI NOMBRE ES GUY REN -- después de pronunciar su juramento el Caballero se levantó y volvió a su posición en el costado izquierdo del Salón, este Caballero era un joven apuesto tenía el cabello castaño muy claro y ojos muy azules parecía solo un poco mayor que yo.

Cada uno de los Caballeros de Ren hicieron su juramento frente a Kylo y a mi los nombres de los Caballeros de Ren son: Fox Ren, Jon Ren, Roy Ren, Guy Ren,Lex Ren y Lyn Ren me sorprendí al ver que el sexto Caballero de Ren es una bella mujer rubia que se ve como de mi edad.

Después que terminaron su juramento Kylo les dijo a los Caballeros de Ren

\-- CABALLEROS DE REN, VAYAN A LOS PUESTOS QUE LES HE ASIGNADO A CADA UNO DE USTEDES EN LAS NAVES DE LA FLOTA DE LA PRIMERA ORDEN --

\-- Todos tienen los nombres muy cortos no son sus nombres reales ¿ verdad ? --

\-- No son los nombres que sus padres les dieron al nacer pero estos nombres si son sus nombres reales porque ellos los eligieron y les gusta ser llamados asi, ellos al igual que yo cuando destruimos la Academia jedi e ingresamos a la Orden de los Caballeros de Ren, cambiaron su nombre --

\-- ¿ Cuáles eran los nombres que sus padres les dieron al nacer ? -- le pregunté

\-- Los nombres que sus padres les dieron al nacer ya no son importantes, sin embargo si tu quieres saber esos nombres debes preguntarselos directamente, es decisión de ellos si desean rebelartelo, no me corresponde a mi rebelarte los nombres que ellos usaron porque son parte de su vida anterior --

\-- Cuatro de los Caballeros de Ren son humanos , supongo que esa fue una de las razones del porque te apoyaron contra Luke --

\-- Tal vez, pero creo que la razón más importante es que Fox y Lex tienen los mismos ideales que yo, Lyn es hermana menor de Lex así que ella apoyó a su hermano , y Guy estaba enamorado de ella, tal vez todavía lo esté --

\-- ¿ Entonces Lyn y Guy tienen una relación amorosa ? --

\-- Bueno actualmente no sé si Guy y Lyn tienen una relación, hace años que no los veía, y no he hablado de ese tema con ellos, me he limitado a decirles que tienen que ser mis espías en la flota de la Primera Orden, sin embargo cuando yo los entrenaba ellos sí tenían una relación amorosa, aunque la Orden de los Caballeros de Ren recomienda no enamorarse porque el amor es una debilidad no prohíbe tener relaciones sexuales, la pasión sexual es parte de la naturaleza de los seres vivos , de hecho la pasión de cualquier tipo nos hace más poderosos en el lado oscuro, en aquel entonces Lyn tenía 16 años y Guy 18 años ellos estaban en su despertar sexual, así que no había causa alguna para que yo les prohibiera ejercer su sexualidad, solo me encargué personalmente de que a Lyn se le pusiera un implante anticonceptivo. --

Me sonroje' de escuchar como Kylo se refería a la sexualidad como algo natural y realmente lo es, pero sigue siendo incómodo para mi escuchar y hablar al respecto, en ese instante pensé que tal vez a Kylo le hubiera gustado tener relaciones sexuales pero las circunstancias no se lo permitieron, sé que no debía preguntarle pero como quiera lo hice

\-- ¿ Ben a ti te hubiera gustado ejercer tu sexualidad de esa manera ? -- me miró extrañado creo que nunca pensó que yo le preguntaría eso

\-- No, creo que no , nunca hubo una mujer importante en mi vida para que yo quisiera hacer eso pero en el futuro sí me gustaría y tú Rey ¿ has ejercido tu sexualidad de esa manera ? --

Mi corazón late apresuradamente, al saber que Kylo nunca se enamoró de ninguna mujer pero que le gustaría hacerlo en el futuro, al menos creo que eso entendí , Kylo está interesado en saber si yo he tenido relaciones intimas, es extraño que me pregunte eso, yo ya le había dicho que nunca me había enamorado, sin embargo me centré en saber si había entendido bien sus palabras

\-- Me acabas de decir que para la Orden de los Caballeros de Ren el amor es una debilidad, y tu dices que no te hubiera gustado ejercer tu sexualidad de esa manera porque no hubo una mujer que fuera importante en tu vida, ¿ eso quiere decir que para ti el amor es importante en las relaciones sexuales y tú no lo consideras una debilidad ? --

\-- ¡ Claro que creo que el amor es una debilidad ! sé que por mi bien nunca debería enamorarme, solo dije que no encontré una mujer por la cual me sintiera lo suficientemente atraído como para pasar por alto las reglas jedi y después soportar las burlas de Snoke, ¿ acaso éstas evadiendo mi pregunta, Rey ? ¿ has tenido relaciones sexuales ? --

Me sentí decepcionada al saber que para Kylo el amor no es importante en las relaciones íntimas, para él basta una gran atracción fisica, pero eso no debería extrañarme de Kylo, ahora entiendo porque me pregunta si he tenido relaciones sexuales, aún cuando yo le dije que nunca había estado enamorada, él piensa que al igual que a él el amor no es importante para mi en las relaciones intimas.

\-- Para mi el amor no es una debilidad ,al contrario es la razón por la cual esperé a mis padres en Jakku tantos años, y el amor por mis padres me ayudó a sobrevivir, aunque ellos no me amaran yo los amaba y los amo todavia aunque esten muertos, así que para mí el amor si es importante en las relaciones íntimas, en estos años nunca estuve enamorada por eso nunca tuve relaciones sexuales con nadie -- le contesté a Kylo en un tono más que de enojo de decepción.

Kylo me miró apenado, sabía que me había ofendido su pregunta, sin embargo aún así se atrevió a decirme

\-- Rey yo sé que está es una pregunta incómoda pero me gustaría que me la respondieras, sé que tú viviste en un ambiente muy hostil en Jakku, eras una niña sola sin nadie que cuidara de ti ¿ nunca nadie te forzó a tener relaciones íntimas en contra de tú voluntad ? --

No podía creer la pregunta que me estaba haciendo Kylo , efectivamente me incomodaba, pero sé por el tono de su voz que lo más probable es que Kylo la hiciera con buena intención, asi que abiertamente le conteste'

\-- Desde niña aprendí a defenderme muy bien, además acepte el consejo de una buena mujer cuando yo era muy niña de no dejar que nadie tocara mi cuerpo, por eso nunca nadie me tocó, tal vez la Fuerza me ayudó dandome habilidades que me ayudaron a protegerme --

Vi en el rostro de Kylo una expresión de alivio, como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima, después de contestar las preguntas tan incómodas de Kylo le dije que me gustaría irme a mi habitación él notó que no quería que en está ocasión él me acompañara, así que me despedí de Kylo y regresé yo sola al Destructor Imperial.


	11. Secuestradas

**Punto de vista de Kylo**

Camino solo de regreso a mi habitación, me detengo frente a la habitación de Rey, llamo a su puerta nada sucede, vuelvo a llamar a su puerta y nada sucede, Rey y yo estuvimos entrenando en el primer turno, pero después ella me dijo que era mejor que supervisaramos las reparaciónes del Supremacia por separado, así abarcaríamos más,¿ será que ella no quiere pasar mucho tiempo conmigo?

No , no lo creo, ella parece estar cómoda conmigo, pero ¿si solo parece estarlo? Ella parecía incómoda el día anterior que habíamos tenido una conversación incómoda sobre si alguna vez ella había tenido relaciones sexuales, gracias a la Fuerza me contestó que no, no sé como me habría sentido si ella me hubiera respondido que sí, sacudo mi cabeza , sacó esos pensamientos de mi mente, tal vez Rey solo se entretuvo más de lo de acostumbrado en la supervision de las reparaciónes del Supremacía, sin embargo no confió en Hux, sé que me traicionará si le doy la oportunidad, él podría hacerle daño a Rey, estoy a punto de comunicarme con Hux para preguntarle donde está Rey, cuando veo venir por el pasillo a Rey, antes de siquiera poder decirle algo ella me dice

\-- Tenemos que hablar de algo --

\-- Bueno eso estamos haciendo -- le dije

\-- En el pasillo no porque es algo importante pasemos a mi habitación --

Entramos a su recibidor y ella se sentó en un sofa y yo en otro frente a ella

\-- ¿ Que es eso tan importante que tenemos que hablar? -- le dije

Se acomodo en el sofa y empezó a hablar. -- Yo me dirigía a la sección del Supremacía que me tocaba supervisar, iba a abordar el transporte en el hangar que me correspondía, cuando pasé cerca del comedor de los oficiales y vi a lo lejos entrar a una joven mujer rubia de cabellos muy largos, muy hermosa, con un lindo vestido , no había visto en el Destructor imperial ni en el Supremacía a una mujer con vestido así que tuve curiosidad y decidí entrar, vi a la joven sentarse en una mesa mientras todo el resto del comedor estaba vacío.cuando ella me vio se levantó y se inclinó ante mi, le dije que me parecía raro que ella estuviera sentada sola en el comedor, después de la ahora de comida, me dijo que no comería sola, una de las cocineras comería con ella porque la cocinera es su amiga, hacia esto porque a ella no le gustaba comer sola en la habitación del General Hux y el había comido hoy en el Supremacia, eso me pareció más raro todavía, así que le pregunté quien era ella, ella me dijo que su nombre es Kiara Kay y que ella estaba a cargo de las necesidades personales del General Armitage Hux, no entendí exactamente que quería decir ella con, las necesidades del General Armitage Hux, me parecía muy extraño no haber visto a está chica antes considerando que la puerta de la habitación del General Hux está en frente de la mía sin embargo lo cierto es que casi no estoy en mi habitación en todo el día, así que le pregunté exactamente en que consistía su trabajo, ella me dijo que lo atendía en su habitación desde el momento que el se levantaba, estaba al pendiente que el desayuno estuviera en su mesa además de su ropa, también atendía el aseo de la habitación del General Hux, le dije que eso me parecía raro porque tú y yo que somos Líderes Supremos de la Primera Orden no tenemos a una persona en particular que nos atienda en todas nuestras necesidades personales para eso estan los droides. Indagué más de ella y me dijo que hace seis años la Primera Orden invadió su planeta natal de nombre Esseles y asesinó a sus padres y a su hermano menor, pensó que también la asesinarían a ella y a su hermana menor Kiria pero no fue así, la Primera Orden las secuestró para trabajo de limpieza en la flota, a ella la asignaron al Supremacía en el área de cocina del comedor de oficiales y a su hermana al Crucero Subyugador al área de cocina del comedor de soldados de asalto, Kiara servía de mesera algunas veces en el comedor de oficiales del Supremacía, ahí la vio el General Hux y solicitó al encargado que fuera ella siempre la que lo atendiera, después de algún tiempo la reasignó al puesto que tiene actualmente, ya en confianza también me dijo que ella podía ver a su hermana de vez en cuando si ella era constantemente amable con el General, no entendí bien lo que ella me quiso decir al menos no quería entender, aunque realmente sé perfectamente lo que quiso decir ¿ Tu sabías de ella ?¿ Tú sabías lo que le hizo Hux a está chica?

\-- No tenía ni idea de su existencia, cuando la Primera Orden secuestró a esta chica yo todavía no había ingresado a la Primera Orden, y nunca la vi ni escuche algo sobre ella, no es raro porque el Supremacia es muy grande,y yo siempre comia en mi habitacion, aunque no me extraña de Hux algo así -- le contesté a Rey

\-- ¿No vas a hacer algo al respecto ? Esa pobre chica tiene que servirle a ese Hux, de esa manera tan despreciable -- me preguntó Rey, tenía que ser sincero con ella, decir las cosas como son , no se puede conquistar la galaxia , poniendo demasiada atención a este tipo de cosas

\-- Rey hasta donde yo sé algunos oficiales de alto rango hacen ese tipo de cosas desde mucho tiempo antes que yo ingresará a la Primera Orden ,no podemos prohibirles que sigan haciendolo, por la sencilla razón de que el ejército de la Primera Orden los tiene en alta estima, lo último que queremos es tener a los oficiales en nuestra contra, podrían provocar una insurrección del ejército y la flota contra nosotros -- le dije

\--¿ Entonses nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados sin hacer hada ? -- Rey me miró con asombró.

Me quedé pensando, Hux tiene a esa chica sirviendole sexualmente hace mucho tiempo, si fuera solo para complacerlo en la cama hace mucho tiempo que la hubiera cambiado por otra, esa chica debe ser importante para él, nunca pensé que Hux se pudiera enamorar de alguien, es algo dificil de concebir, sería una buena manera de vengarme de él por todas las veces que me hizo quedar mal ante Snoke, así que le dije a Rey

\-- Bueno creo que podríamos hacer una excepción en este caso, esa chica ya ha entretenido a Hux muchos años, yo hablaré con Hux mañana mismo, asignare a esa chica a otra area --

\-- Me gustaría que fuera asignada junto a su hermana en el Crucero Subyugador , si es posible --

\-- Por supuesto que es posible, tú misma encargate de ese asunto , ¿ se te olvida que tú también eres Líder Suprema de la Primera Orden Rey ? -- me sonrió complacida por mi respuesta, me quedé mirandola muchos minutos en silencio apreciando sus hermosos ojos color avellana, hasta que ella se sintió incómoda y me dijo

\-- ¿ Qué sucede ? Me miras de una manera extraña -- me dijo

\-- Nada, solo apreciaba lo hermosa que es tu sonrisa , me alegra mucho que estés junto a mi Rey, toda mi vida me sentí muy solo hasta que te conocí -- la vi sonrojarse por mis palabras, creo que nunca le había dicho algo así a nadie, me sentí algo incómodo pero era algo que tenía que decirle

\-- Ya es tarde Rey , tenemos que levantarnos temprano para el entrenamiento en el primer turno, paso por ti , como siempre -- salí de la habitación de Rey y me dirigí a la mía, al entrar me recoste en el sofa, y me di cuenta que había empezado a dar el primer paso en mi conquista más difícil, el corazón de Rey, sé que es muy difícil que Rey quiera ser mi mujer sin decirle que la amo, pero la Fuerza me ayudará a conseguirlo.


	12. La gallina de caza de Coruscant

**Punto de vista de Rey**

Kylo pasó por mi a mi habitación y ahora estamos entrando a la sala de entrenamiento, está sala no es la que Kylo usaba para entrenar con Snoke, la sala que él usaba estaba en el Supremacía y era mucho más grande y estaba mejor acondicionada, cuando atravesamos la puerta noto que hay una ave caminando por toda la sala de entrenamiento, me detengo y miro a Kylo y le digo

\-- ¿Que es eso ? --

\-- Una gallina obviamente -- me dijo

\-- Ya sé que es una gallina lo que quiero saber es que hace aquí --

\-- Es una gallina de caza del planeta Coruscant, pedí que la trajeran aquí para tu entrenamiento -- me contestó

\-- Espero que no quieras que la capture ,se ve difícil de atrapar --

\-- No, no quiero que la captures, lo que quiero es que la inmovilices y después la afixies con el uso de la fuerza --

\-- ¿ QUE ? -- le dije -- no voy a asesinar a esa gallina nada más por un entrenamiento --

\-- Es esa gallina o un soldado de asalto,¿ cual prefieres?, ten en cuenta que esa gallina sea que tú la afixies o no, morirá, porque esas aves se sirven en las mesas de comida de la Primera Orden, tú misma ya las has comido aquí en alguna ocasión , es por eso que la elegí para tu entrenamiento --

Pensé que era terrible tener que asesinar a un soldado de asalto ya lo he hecho antes pero fue en combate, en la batalla de Takodana, reflexione que asesinar a un animal si no es para comerselo también es malo, así que le dije a Kylo

\-- Solo lo haré si accedes a que después que haya asfixiado la gallina alguien se la comerá, y por supuesto que ese alguien no sea yo --

\-- Está bien, daré órdenes para que la lleven a alguna de las cocinas del Destructor Imperial ,quiero que te concentres Rey , visualiza a la gallina piensa en ella como si fuera la única cosa que existiera en la habitación, concentrate Rey por causa de nuestra conexion no te será difícil inmovilizarla, siente los huesos y músculos del animal y dales la orden de no moverse, hazlo Rey , envía parte de tu propia energía para que suceda -- me dijo como el más comprometido de los maestros con su alunma

\-- Está bien, me concentraré, si tu pudiste hacerlo ,yo también podré --

Cerré mis ojos, visualice la gallina durante un rato abrí mis ojos ,busque con mi mirada a la gallina y extendi mi brazo hacia ella y se paralizó, quedó inmóvil tal y como yo había quedado en el bosque de Takodana cuando Kylo me inmovilizó

\-- Lo hice Kylo ,lo logré -- estaba feliz, nunca pensé lograrlo al primer intento

Después de esto Kylo me miró satisfecho de que yo lo hubiera logrado tan pronto y me dijo

\-- Muy bien Rey, ahora quiero que afixies a la gallina, es casi el mismo principio básico, visualiza los musculos y huesos del cuello del animal, y con tu energía presiona contra ellos hasta que la gallina deje de respirar --

Era horrible tenía que matar a ese pobre animal, pero tenía que hacerlo, está habilidad me podía ser útil en el futuro. Me concentre visualice el cuello de la gallina extendi mi brazo hacia ella con la palma de mi mano abierta y lentamente la cerré, la gallina empezó a tener dificultades para respirar hasta que por fin dejó de respirar, tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a esto, por una parte estaba feliz de haber aprendido está técnica y a la vez estaba triste por la gallina y porque había aprendido una técnica para asesinar sin la necesidad de un arma. Me senté un momento para asimilar lo ocurrido y después yo misma le di órdenes a un soldado de asalto que llevara a la gallina a la cocina para que fuera cocinada. Estuve pensando la noche anterior que sería conveniente que yo instalara a Kiara personalmente en su nueva asignación y hablar personalmente con el Capitán del Subyugador que bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiera que el General Hux la regrese a su antigua asignación así que le dije a Kylo que yo quería llevar personalmente a Kiara a su nueva asignación al Crucero Subyugador, aunque le había dicho a Kylo el día anterior que quería que hablara con Hux respecto a Kiara, ahora le pedí no hacerlo hasta que Kiara estuviera instalada en el Subyugador, ambos coincidimos que Hux tendría una sorpresa desagradable cuando llegara a su habitación y ya no la encontrara allí. Creía que mi entrenamiento había terminado por ese día, y me disponia a salir, pero repentinamente Kylo se para enfrente de mi y pone sus manos en mis hombros y me mira fijamente a los ojos , es una sensacion extrañamente embriagadora y que me arranca un suspiro, el me dice que esta orgulloso de mi y que mi entrenamiento está terminado, que el ya me enseño todo lo que el sabe y que de aquí en adelante mi entrenamiento seguirá por mi propia cuenta pues todo lo que necesito es una continua practica de las habilidades ya aprendidas, también me dice que puedo disponer cuando quiera de la sala y los droides de entrenamiento y que solo me falta una única prueba para que mi entrenamiento este completamente terminado, y que él me informará cual es esa prueba a su debido tiempo, le pregunté a Kylo en que me había convertido ahora que terminé mi entrenamiento si no soy una jedi, ni una sith ,ni una Caballero de Ren, y él me respondió que simplemente era una usuaria de la fuerza, y que si me lo proponía podría llegar a ser más poderosa que cualquier jedi, sith o Caballero de Ren. Kylo y yo salimos de la sala de entrenamiento, comimos juntos y después ambos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, yo me di una ducha despues de eso fui por Kiara a su habitación y le dije de su nueva asignación también le dije que no temiera represalias de parte del General Hux, yo misma la acompañe en un transporte al Subyugador, se llevó consigo solo alguna ropa, fue un momento muy emotivo cuando ella le contó a su hermana que ahora trabajaría con ella, ambas lloraron de felicidad.

 **Punto de vista de Kylo**

Nuevamente tenia que supervisar las reparaciones del Supremacía solo, Rey había llevado a esa chica al Subyugador, me había acostrumbrado a estar con Rey dos turnos laborales, casi terminaba el segundo turno cuando llegó Hux frente a mí al parecer muy enojado, en ese momento estábamos en uno de los astilleros recien construido, había técnicos, obreros, ingenieros y soldados de asalto en el lugar, olvidando momentáneamente quien manda aquí Hux me dijo

\-- ¿ Dónde está Kiara? --

\-- Kiara ¿ Quién es Kiara ? -- respondí con una sonrisa burlona

\-- TU SABES PERFECTAMENTE A QUIEN ME REFIERO, ME INFORMARON QUE TU ... que Lady Rey, se la llevó en un transporte y no informó a nadie cual era su destino --

Extendiendo mi mano presione su cuello con el uso de la fuerza y le dije

\-- Tienes los mismos gustos de tu padre ¿ Crees que no se que tu madre fue una cocinera al servicio de tu padre? Ten cuidado Hux, no olvides cual es tu lugar aquí no voy a permitirte que me grites y mucho menos que me des órdenes delante de mi ejército -- Lentamente solté su cuello del agarre de la fuerza y continúe diciendole.

\-- Esa chica fue reasignada al Subyugador al área de cocina para que este con su hermana, no va a regresar a servirte, lo hemos decidido Lady Rey y yo, así que hazte a la idea que la chica no te volverá a servir nunca más --

Vi a Hux ponerse rojo de coraje, había perdido a la que el consideraba su mujer, se dio' la vuelta y se marcho'.

Regresé temprano a mi habitación al parecer Rey todavía no había llegado del Subyugador porque llamé a su puerta varias veces y nadie contestó, tal vez le hace falta tener amigas, ella es empatica, le gusta ver feliz a la gente, odia las injusticias, me pregunto si eso es bueno para la conquista de la galaxia, probablemente no, pero reconozco que no puedo negarle algunas cosas, además que ella también es Líder Suprema, tal vez debería comunicarme con ella por el Comunicador, no, no debo parecer desesperado por su leve retraso, decido esperar un rato en mi habitación para comunicarme con ella. Me siento en mi sofa, y pienso en ¿ Como es posible que , los oficiales de la Primera Orden tengan esposas y hasta amantes y yo que era Comandante y ahora Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden siga siendo un hombre casto( virgen)? Y lo peor, que no pueda cortejar una mujer porque no sé como hacerlo, todavía no sé como es que Rey aceptó gobernar la galaxia conmigo cuando le dije que No era nada, esa no es la manera de ganar un aliado mucho menos el amor de una mujer, buscaría en la base de datos de la Primera Orden como cortejar una mujer pero siento que me vería ridiculo, regalando flores y frases cursis a mi amada, además que siento que no sería yo si lo hiciera, lo mío es decir las cosas directamente y con franqueza, creo que eso es lo que haré con Rey, espero que ella me entienda y comprenda mis palabras y mis acciones.

Espero un rato más y me comunico con Rey ella ya llegó a su habitación al parecer solo fue un leve retraso sin importancia, le dijo que pasaré temprano por ella en el primer turno para su entrenamiento, me doy una ducha, ceno algo ligero y me acuesto a dormir.

 ** _Este fic tendra 25 capitulos, ayer termine de escribir el ultimo capitulo, asi que de hoy en adelante estare publicando un capitulo por dia, gracias a todos los lectores de este fic por darle seguimiento y gracias por sus comentarios._**


	13. Visión compartida

**Punto de vista de Rey**

Estoy frente a la ventana, despliego con la ayuda de la fuerza, la cortina de color gris oscuro y observo el inmenso espacio exterior con sus innumerables estrellas rutilantes, es un espectáculo maravilloso, siento su presencia detrás de mi, me doy la vuelta y lo veo acercarse a mi lentamente y sin camisa, hasta que el esta a solo un paso de mi, toco con mi manos su pecho que acarició de un extremo al otro,el se inclina hacia mi poco a poco y siento sus tibios labios sobre los míos, siento como lentamente desliza su lengua sobre mi boca, y mis labios se abren dandole la bienvenida, siento su lengua recorrer mi boca y succionar mi lengua, mi respiración se acelera y dejo escapar un leve gemido cuando separa su boca de la mía, siento como su lengua se desliza por mi cuello, y succiona mi piel, mientras que con sus manos baja los tirantes de mi largo camisón hasta que con mi ayuda se desprenden de mis brazos y mi camisón cae al suelo, siento sus dedos dar masajes en circulos a mis pezones, mientras sigue lamiendo mi cuello, de pronto no puedo sentir mis pies sobre el suelo, el me tomó entre sus brazos y me sentó a la orilla de la enorme cama, siento como él desliza la única prenda que me cubre hasta que la desprende completamente de mí, lo veo abrir mis piernas e hincarse entre ellas, siento su lengua leslizarse dentro de mi zona más intima de un lado a otro y la succiona de vez en cuando, siento que mi cuerpo no puedo contener el placer que me hace sentir,mi respiracion se acelera cada vez mas y doy continuos gemidos de placer, con cada succión que él me da me sale un fluido desde mi centro hacia el exterior y a él no parece molestarle, acaricio su pelo negro con mis manos, mientras él me sigue ambriagando de placer, cuando parece que voy a llegar a la cúspide él se separa de mi, se pone de pie y se quida el holgado pantalón que lo cubre junto con sus boxers, veo su pene tan enorme como lo es todo en él, extiendo mi mano y lo toco ,esta completamente duro, lo sujeto con fuerza, mientras le doy un leve masaje, y Ben me lo agradece con un intenso gemido, me enorgullece pensar que está así de duro por mí causa, Ben me pide que me haga hacía atras en la cama, me leslizo rápidamente hasta quedar recostada y con mi cabeza sobre la almohada, él se sube a la cama y se poseciona sobre mí, abro mis piernas para recibirlo y su pene busca mi entrada, ¡ ooh por fin encuentra mi entrada ! introdece su pene con una fuerte embestida, y dejo salir un gemido de placer, sigue embistiendome una y otra vez mientras da gemidos de placer y respira rápidamente, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos para no dejar caer sobre mi todo el peso de su cuerpo, mientras mi cuerpo lo agradece envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de el, enterrando mis dedos en su espalda y obsequiandole gemidos de placer de aprobación acompañados de emisiones continuas de mis fluidos, no puedo pensar con claridad, de pronto da una última embestida y siento como si hubieran vaciado agua tibia sobre mi vientre, arqueo mi espalda porque alcancé mi climax y dejó salir mi último ruido de placer.

Despierto muy agitada con la respiracion acelerada, era solo un sueño,un sueño muy obsceno, mi entrepierna está completamente húmeda, creo que lo que hacíamos Ben y yo en ese sueño era lo que la gente llama sexo, sé lo que es el sexo en teoría pero nunca vi imágenes al respecto y menos había experimentado un sueño así al menos no uno que yo recuerde, yo simplemente me enteré lo que son las relaciones sexuales por lo que me explicó una mujer embarazada en el puesto de Niima cuando yo le pregunté como fue que su marido la embarazó y eso fue cuando yo era una puberta, el sueño que tuve para ser un sueño parecía muy real, la sensacion más parecida que recuerdo es cuando Kylo y yo nos tocamos las manos y ambos tuvimos una visión. Necesito darme una ducha para limpiar mi húmedad y para despejar mi mente después de ese sueño.

 **Punto de vista de Kylo**

Despierto agitado respirando rápidamente, me siento sobre mi cama y puedo ver la prueba de mi emisión nocturna sobre mis boxers porque dormí sin pantalones, fue demasiado real para ser un sueño, ya había tenido sueños húmedos con Rey pero esto es diferente, más que sueño parece una visión, creo que es una visión del futuro ,al parecer la Fuerza me dice que me unire' a Rey de está manera también, además de nuestro enlace de la Fuerza, es comprensible la Fuerza hace que me sienta más atraído hacia ella que hacia cualquier otra mujer, tal vez solo me estoy justificando, y simplemente estoy locamente enamorado de Rey, cualquiera que sea el caso ya no puedo posponer este asunto, es indispensable que Rey sea mi compañera en la cama , además de mi aliada.

Me levanto de mi cama, y voy a darme una ducha, debo bajar mi deseo sexual si es que quiero volverme a dormir, abro la regadera y siento el agua fría recorrer mi cuerpo, siento que lentamente recupero el control de mi cuerpo y mi mente, me doy la vuelta y la veo ahi, donde debería estar la cortina de baño ,es ella mediante nuestra conexión ,esta completamente desnuda al parecer también se está dando una ducha,¿ una ducha a esta hora ? ,así que es evidente que ella también tuvo el mismo sueño, que realmente lo que compartimos fue una visión de la Fuerza, baja su tímida mirada a mi miembro que se pone duro ante su mirada y desvía rápidamente su mirada apenada, permanezco paralizado por su exquisita desnudez, veo que sus mojados cabellos de color castaño oscuro son del mismo tono que los vellos de su zona púbica, finalmente ella vuelve lentamente a mirarme y al igual que yo permanece paralizada, estamos paralizados los dos sin decir una sola palabra hasta que lentamente nuestra conexión desaparece. Cierro la regadera ,seco mi cuerpo con una toalla, me pongo una bata de baño y pienso que esto no puede, ¡ no debe esperar más !, ella debe ser mia ahora mismo, le he dado todo, ella tiene que entender, con nadie más compartiría todo solo con ella, ella tiene que aceptarme, salgo de mi habitación con simplemente una bata de baño puesta, camino por el corredor sin importarme que alguien pueda verme en bata de baño hasta la puerta de ella, llamo a la puerta, ella no abre, vuelvo a llamar a su puerta y no responde, nuevamente llamo a su puerta y ella abre la puerta solo con su bata de bañó puesta al igual que yo, me mira tímidamente y completamente sonrojada

\-- Rey tenemos que hablar -- le digo simplemente.


	14. Rechazado

**Punto de vista de Kylo**

\-- Rey tenemos que hablar -- le dijo simplemente mientras estoy parado en la puerta de su habitación solo con mi bata de baño puesta

\-- No creo que sean horas de hablar Ben estamos en el muy avanzado tercer turno, está es hora para dormir no para hablar --

\-- Necesitamos hablar Rey esto ya no puede esperar más -- después de decirle esto me deslizo a un lado de ella y me introduzco en su recibidor y me doy la vuelta para mirarla , ella cierra la puerta y se da la vuelta para verme de frente.

\-- ¿ De que quieres que hablemos Ben? --

\-- Tu sabes muy bien de que, de la visión compartida que tuvimos mientras dormiamos, es voluntad de la Fuerza que estemos juntos de está manera Rey --

\-- No sé de qué me hablas Ben --

\-- ¡ NO ME MIENTAS REY, TÚ SABES MUY BIEN QUE HABLO DEL SUEÑO QUE TUVISTE JUSTO ANTES DE LEVANTARTE A DARTE UNA DUCHA ! -- le dije en voz alta mientras veía la piel trigueña del rostro de Rey palidecer cuando escuchó mis palabras -- continuó diciéndole -- Ese sueño fue una visión compartida yo lo tuve también, es la voluntad de la Fuerza que nos unamos de esa manera también, la Fuerza nos está mostrando el futuro Rey, tú y yo debemos obedecer a la Fuerza, yo ... estoy dispuesto a hacerlo en este momento si tú lo deseas también -- le dije a Rey mientras tragaba en seco.

\-- ¿QUE? -- La escuché decir -- ¡ NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A QUE NADIE DETERMINE MIS ACCIONES, NI SIQUIERA LA FUERZA ! -- me dijo en voz alta

Estaba decepcionado, no esperaba esa respuesta de Rey, ella se veía tan dispuesta en el sueño que pensé en una reacción muy diferente de parte de ella, sin embargo yo soy insistente tal vez la reacción de Rey sea solo timidez, porque ella nunca ha tenido relaciones sexuales

\-- Rey por favor piensalo bien, sé que no soy el hombre más atractivo de la galaxia, pero puedo compensar eso siendo muy complaciente contigo -- estaba consiente que estaba suplicandole a Rey que durmiera conmigo de una manera patética

\-- ¿ QUÉ TE SUCEDE BEN ? ¿VIENES A MI A ESTÁ HORA A PROPONERME TENER RELACIONES ÍNTIMAS CONTIGO, Y TE JUSTIFICAS A TI MISMO DICIENDO QUE ES LA VOLUNTAD DE LA FUERZA , PIENSAS QUE PORQUE ME OFRECISTE GOBERNAR CONTIGO LA GALAXIA TIENES ESE DERECHO SOBRE MI? --

Estaba saliendo todo mal, sé que debería hablarle de mis sentimientos pero yo mismo le había dicho a Rey que yo creo que el amor es una debilidad si le dijera que la amo, ella se daría cuenta que ella es mi debilidad y ella pensaría que sigo siendo Ben Solo y no quiero que ella piense eso, Ben Solo está muerto yo lo asesiné cuando me convertí en Kylo Ren, aunque ella siga aferrándose a la idea que yo todavía soy Ben al llamarme con ese nombre. Tengo que explicarle que ella es muy especial para mí, sin decirle abiertamente que la amo, porque la amo, no sé exactamente desde cuando, puede ser que desde que la vi en Takodana y vi su rostro asustado cuando la paralice', o desde que estaba en la silla de la sala de interrogatorios y me sentí impulsado a quitarme mi máscara para que ella no se asustara de mi y para que ella viera que soy un hombre, un hombre que se siente atraído por ella, no, no puedo decirle que la amo, si ella lo supiera yo estaría a su merced.

\-- Sé que no tengo ese derecho sobre ti Rey, creo que me expresé mal, elegí las palabras equivocadas, tú eres importante para mi yo ya te lo había dicho, si no fueras importante para mi no compartiría contigo la galaxia, a nadie más le habría ofrecido algo así, nunca he tenido intimidad con nadie yo te lo había confesado si te lo he propuesto a ti es porque eres importante en mi vida, tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida Rey, no mentí cuando dije que creo que es voluntad de la Fuerza que nos unamos de esa manera también, pero tampoco te miento al decirte que quiero que seas mi compañera en la intimidad también, creo que ya me conoces Rey y sabes que yo digo todas las cosas abiertamente es parte de mi personalidad ser así, a veces parezco un patán por expresarme tan francamente, estoy consciente de ello.

 **Punto de vista de Rey**

Ahí estaba Ben en bata de baño diciéndome que yo soy la persona más importante en su vida y literalmente me dijo que quería que yo fuera su compañera en la intimidad, el hombre que llegó hace unos momentos de una manera tan nefasta a decirme que es voluntad de la Fuerza que me una a él íntimamente y con los ojos llenos de lujuria era Kylo Ren, pero el hombre que acaba de abrir su corazón para decirme que soy lo más importante en su vida es Ben Solo, lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos ,lo siento en nuestra conexión, Ben está ahí queriendo desesperadamente salir. Me acercó lentamente a Ben y toco con mi mano la cicatriz que yo misma le hice y le digo con el corazón en la mano:

\-- Tú también eres lo más importante para mi Ben, esa es una de las razones del porque acepté gobernar contigo la galaxia para estar contigo, la otra razón es el bienestar de todas las especies de la galaxia, porque a mí no me interesa el poder para nada más que para ayudar a las personas y para poder estar contigo --

Ben acorta el espacio que nos separa y lentamente baja su cabeza hasta mi cuello y siento su nariz en mi hombro,con sus brazos envuelve mi cintura y la presiona contra él, siento como su respiración se hace más profunda, y poco a poco se acelera, me presiona con más fuerza contra él y yo envuelvo mis brazos en su cuello, es una sensación placentera, quiero que el me toque, que me extreche más contra él si es posible, de pronto siento como si algo presionara contra mi vientre, por unos segundos no reacciono sobre que pueda ser, después me doy cuenta que es la hombría de Kylo, es su miembro duro empujando mi vientre, no se como reaccionar, esto es confuso para mí, hasta que finalmente empujo a Kylo asustada, nunca había experimentado algo así, él se vuelve a acercar a mi y me dice:

\-- ¡ No tengas miedo Rey ! esto es normal entre una pareja que se siente atraída entre si, ¡ dejame tocarte ! ¡dejame abrazarte! ¡ dejame besarte! seré cuidadoso contigo , lo prometo, he deseado esto desde el día que te conocí --

Sentía que si dejaba acercarse a Kylo, y me tocaba, yo no iba a tener el control sobre mi misma, y terminaríamos haciendo lo que vimos en ese sueño que al parecer era una visión, ese sueño era obsceno, recuerdo perfectamente que cuando yo tenía seis años de edad, Fany una de las chatarreras para las que yo trabajé la cual siempre se portó muy bien conmigo solía decirme siempre que nunca dejara que nadie, ni hombre ni mujer ni cualquier ser de cualquier especie dejara que tocara mi cuerpo, que eso solo debe hacerlo el hombre que sea mi marido, Fany me repetía continuamente eso, hasta que murió tres años después, ella solía decirme que cuando fuera adulta yo se lo agradecería, siempre seguí el consejo de Fany y mientras que a otras chicas les fue muy mal porque las embarazaron muy jóvenes y ellas y sus hijos pasaron duras hambrunas y hasta algunas de ellas murieron junto con sus hijos yo pude sobrevivir sola y con mejor calidad de vida que esas chicas.

\-- ¡ No Ben ! ¡ No es lo correcto !, esas cosas solo las deben hacer las parejas casadas, como lo estuvieron tus padres y probablemente los míos, tú y yo hasta hace unos minutos jamás nos habíamos abrazado siquiera, solo te había dado un beso en la mejilla -- le dije a Kylo mientras yo retrocedia y topaba con una de las paredes de mi recibidor.

Kylo se acercó lentamente a mi y me arrinconó y volvió a abrazarme, bajo su cabeza buscando mis labios, su pecho se hundía debido a su pesada respiración, estaba excitado, eso creo, y lo peor es que yo también empezaba a excitarme, desvíe mi cabeza, y nuevamente le di' un ligero empujón y le dije:

\-- ¡ Ben, por favor veté! No es correcto que estes aquí, vamos a perder la cabeza --

\-- ¡ Rey se que tú también lo deseas, hagamoslo, unamonos, por favor, dejame tocarte, no te dolera lo prometo, yo podría tener a cualquier mujer de la galaxia, pero te quiero a ti, solo a ti !

Corri hacia la entrada y me apresuré a abrir la puerta de salida y le pedí nuevamente a Kylo que se fuera, vi la expresión de su cara, estaba enojado, pero desde que llegó me estaba orillando a dar un paso que no quiero dar. Vi a Kylo Ren salir por la puerta y suspire', no sabía como iba a reaccionar Kylo conmigo después de esto, tampoco sabía como iba a reaccionar yo, espero que Kylo no tome represalias contra mí, pero no pude aceptar ser su amante no en estás condiciones, yo recuerdo perfectamente que Kylo me dio a entender que él tendría relaciones sexuales con una mujer por la cual se sintiera muy atraído pero eso no significa que sienta amor hacia ella, porque para él, el amor es una debilidad que no debería sentir nunca, así que Kylo Ren puede sentirse muy atraído por mí pero eso no quiere decir que me ame.


	15. Borracho

**Punto de vista de Kylo**

Entro a mi habitación, estoy furioso, le he dado todo, incluso la mitad de la galaxia, le he dicho que es la persona más importante en mi vida y aún así Rey se atrevió a rechazarme, me dirigo a mi dormitorio llamo con la Fuerza a mi sable de luz y lo descargo contra todo lo que está a mi vista, parto mi comedor en mil pezados busco en mi vitrina algún vino que pueda tomar, me siento en el piso porque destroze' todos mis muebles y comienzo a tomarme la botella de vino hasta que no queda una gota, busco otra botella de vino, creo que nunca había tomado tanto vino, para mi el exceso de bebidas alcohólicas es la debilidad de los tontos, pero supongo que Rey me hace sentirme como un tonto, vuelvo a sentarme en el piso a terminarme mi segunda botella de vino, y pienso en ella, ahora que lo pienso bien, no entiendo porque me rechazó, ella me había dicho que soy la persona más importante en su vida, estaba seguro que ella quería que yo la abrazara, aunque tal vez estoy equivocado, tal vez es simplemente lo que yo quería pensar en ese momento, recuerdo que ella me dijo que ella nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales porque nunca se había enamorado, así que supongo que si ella no quiere acostarse conmigo es porque no me ama, ¡ oh como me duele aceptar eso !, ella no me ama, tal vez ella sienta aprecio por mi como un amigo, el único que tiene actualmente pero es solo eso, termino mi botella de vino y busco otra en mi vitrina, empiezo a tomar mi tercer botella mientras pienso como voy a poder ver a Rey a la cara después de esto, no sé que hacer, en teoría podría obligar a Rey a intimar conmigo, solo bastaría con decirle que asesinare' a todos los habitantes de algún planeta si no se acuesta conmigo y sé que ella aceptaría ser mi amante, pero quiero que ella quiera hacer el amor conmigo porque realmente ella lo deseé, además si obligara a Rey a acostarse conmigo sé que ella me odiaría para siempre, tal vez debería tratar de hacer que ella se enamore de mi con métodos más convencionales, mandandole flores y dándole costosos regalos o llevandola a conocer hermosos planetas, tal vez funcionaría pero también puede ser que Rey nunca pueda perdonarme que yo asesiné a Han Solo, aunque ella no me diga nada al respecto sé que le sigue doliendo que yo lo asesinara,no puedo culparla por no perdonarme yo mismo no puedo perdonarme haberlo asesinado ¡ oh Rey si tú supieras cuanto te necesito ! Sé que no te negarías a compartir tú cama conmigo. Termino mi tercer botella de vino la dejo caer al suelo, me siento mareado, creo que nunca había estado ebrio, siento como mis ojos lentamente se cierran por el sueño.

 **Punto de vista de Rey**

Despierto después de haber dormido muy poco, no sé que va a pasar conmigo de ahora en adelante Kylo se veía furioso conmigo, él no puede entender que yo no puedo acostarme con él, Kylo tiene en la cabeza la idea de que él siempre consigue lo que quiere, yo simplemente soy como un trofeo que Kylo quiere conseguir, él no me ama solo le parezco muy atractiva, tal vez sea nuestro enlace en la Fuerza lo que lo haga sentirse tan atraído hacia mí, puede ser también que el enlace en la Fuerza me haga sentirme atraída hacia él, sea como sea Kylo no está enamorado de mí él quiere simplemente que yo sea su amante y yo no estoy dispuesta a ser solo su amante, yo quiero que el hombre con el cual yo intimide me ame y que yo lo ame también, y quiero que ese hombre que me ame y yo a él, sé convierta en mi esposo, sé que era una enorme pretensión en Jakku pensar así, pero siempre pensé que mis padres regresarían por mí y que me llevarían a un hermoso planeta donde yo conocería a un joven apuesto que se enamoraría de mi y yo de él, y que nos casariamos.

Me doy una ducha, necesito despejar mi mente, necesito saber que hacer, tal vez debería comunicarme con Kylo, pero no sé que reacción tendrá él conmigo, creo que lo mejor es esperar que él me llame, recuerdo que Kylo me dijo que podía usar la sala de entrenamiento cuando yo quisiera, así que me dirigo a entrenar ,salgo de mi habitación y veo la puerta de la habitación de Kylo al final del pasillo,tal vez debería ... no ,yo debo esperar a que él me busque.

Termino mi sesión de entrenamiento con los droides de entrenamiento, Kylo dijo que podía usarlos, no quiero que los oficiales me vean comer sola en el comedor de oficiales, tal vez algún oficial me pregunte por Kylo y yo no sepa decirle dónde está, así que me dirigo a mi habitación y pido por el Comunicador me traigan mi comida a mi habitación, me trae mi comida un droide,como sola y después me doy una ducha, creo que lo mejor es seguir mi rutina habitual y supervisar las reparaciones del Supremacía en el segundo turno, pasó casi todo el segundo turno en el Supremacía, hasta que suena mi Comunicador, mi corazón late fuertemente, lo más probable es que sea Kylo, contesto y es él General Hux que me dice:

\-- Lady Rey soy el General Hux ,he estado buscando al Líder Supremo por todos lados y no logro localizarlo es importante que lo encuentre para que él apruebe el cargamento de materiales para la construcción de algunas fábricas del Supremacía que él mismo ordenó, él debe verificar que sea la cantidad y la calidad que él ordenó --

No sé dónde está Kylo, eso ya es raro pero que Hux el General de la Primera Orden no lo sepa eso es muy raro, ¿ donde puede estar Kylo?

\-- General Hux no sé donde está Kylo, ¿ está seguro que lo buscó en todas partes ? --

\-- Sí, Lady Rey, lo llamé a su Comunicador y no contesta, también pregunte a los oficiales del Supremacía y del Destructor Imperial si lo habían visto y dicen que hoy nadie lo ha visto --

\-- General Hux, usted debe hacerse cargo de supervisar y aprobar que el cargamento que llegó sea él correcto para la construcción de esas fábricas, de lo contrarió ese cargamento será regresado al proveedor y tendremos que volverlo a pedir, eso llevaría demasiado tiempo y la construcción de esas fábricas se retrasaría demasiado, el Líder Supremo podría disgustarse mucho con usted, yo me hago responsable por la decisión que usted tome con respecto a ese cargamento, yo buscaré personalmente al Líder Supremo -- tuve que decirle eso al General Hux, si regresan ese cargamento al proveedor estoy segura que Kylo asfixiara al General hasta casi matarlo, sé que el General Hux no es un buen hombre pero tampoco creo que Kylo deba asfixiarlo por algo que no fue culpa de él

¿ Dónde puede estar Kylo ? pensé, ¿ dónde es más probable que esté ? Creo que esté es el momento para utilizar mis habilidades en la Fuerza, Kylo y yo tenemos una conexión, debo buscar un lugar poco transitado, me dirijo a un pasillo en el que al parecer no hay nadie a la vista, cierro mis ojos, me concentro y busco la presencia de Kylo con la Fuerza ,lentamente empiezo a visualizarlo en su habitación, al parecer está inconsciente en el suelo, mi pulso se acelera ante la idea que pudo ocurrirle algo malo, tal vez debería llamar al Capitán del Destructor Imperial para que alguien abra la puerta de Kylo y lo auxilien pero sé que a Kylo no le gustaría que sus subordinados lo vean así porque él es uno de los seres más poderosos de la galaxia, inmediatamente me dirijo a uno de los hangares del Supremacía, abordo un transporte y llego al Destructor Imperial , voy directamente hasta la puerta de la habitación de Kylo ,llamo a su puerta y Kylo no responde, finalmente empiezo a gritarle a Kylo con el nombre de Ben, pero Kylo no responde, finalmente acepto que Kylo no me abrirá, pienso lo peor, saco mi doble sable y destruyo la puerta, finalmente entro a la habitación de Kylo, veo que todo está destruido y también veo a Kylo sentarse en el suelo mientras me mira extrañado por mi presencia en su habitación y me pregunta:

\-- ¿ Que haces aquí Rey, y porqué destruiste mi puerta ? --


	16. Declaración de amor

**Punto de vista de Kylo**

Abro mis ojos, escucho un fuerte ruido, estoy confundido no sé que ocurrió ni dónde estoy, ¡ ah sí ! ya recuerdo, Rey me rechazó y destrui' casi todo en mi habitación, y después de tomarme tres botellas de vino me dormí en el suelo de mi recibidor, estoy todavía algo mareado me siento en el suelo y levanto la vista y veo a Rey entrar por donde antes estaba la puerta de mi habitación con su doble sable en su mano, la miro con extrañeza no sé que hace ella aquí

\-- ¿ Que haces aquí Rey, y porqué destruiste mi puerta ? -- le dije

\-- El General Hux te ha estado buscando todo el día, para que apruebes un cargamento para la construcción de algunas fábricas del Supremacía, y no te pudo encontrar por ninguna parte,.tuve que buscarte con la ayuda de la Fuerza, te vi' inconsciente en el suelo de tu habitación y temí lo peor, estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero por tu aliento y esas botellas vacías me doy cuenta que haz estado bebiendo, no me agradan las bebidas alcohólicas, mis padres me vendieron para poder seguir comprando alcohol, ¡ el alcoholismo es una adicción terrible ! ¡ No deberías beber alcohol !

\-- Nunca había tomado tanto vino, es más creo que nunca había estado ebrio -- le contesté a Rey

\-- No deberías hacerlo, no quiero perderte a ti como perdí a mis padres por ese vicio -- me dijo con los ojos llorosos -- ¿ por qué bebiste tanto Ben ? --

No sabía que contestarle a Rey, creo que lo mejor es decirle la verdad yo nunca le he mentido a Rey

\-- Bebí demasiado porque tu me rechazarse Rey , yo te he dado todo ,incluso te ofrecí la mitad de la galaxia y aún así me rechazaste --

\-- ¿También por eso destruiste tú habitación ? --

\-- Sí -- respondí simplemente, Rey me miró fijamente y después se inco' sobre sus rodillas para quedar a mi altura porque yo seguía sentado en el piso y todavía con la bata de bañó del día anterior.

\-- ¡ Ben tu tienes que entender que yo no soy una mercancía que tú pagaste y ahora quieres usar ! para mi las relaciones íntimas deben ser entre una pareja que se ama mutuamente, y yo sé que tú no me amas yo solo te resulto atractiva, porque para ti el amor es una debilidad, tal vez puede ser que te resulte atractiva por la conexión que tenemos pero es solo eso -- me contestó Rey con un tono de enojo pero no levanto su tono de voz

Rey cree que yo no la amo que solo me resulta atractiva, soy un tonto, ella es especial, ella cree realmente en el amor, y yo le he dicho que para mi el amor es una debilidad que por mi bien nunca debería sentir, no sé que hacer, si le digo que la amo ,sé que estaré en su manos, pero si no lo hago nunca la tendré, aún si le digo que la amo no hay garantía que ella me corresponda, así que lo mejor es preguntarle que siente ella por mí, sí me dice que me ama, no me importará estar en sus manos y que ella haga conmigo lo que quiera yo le confesaré mi amor por ella, pero si me dice que no me ama es mejor no confesarle mi amor.

\-- Rey ¿ Qué sientes tú por mi ? --

Vi a Rey palidecer por mi pregunta, permaneció callada por unos momentos y respondió mi pregunta con otra pregunta

\-- ¿ Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente ? --

Tenía que preguntarle abiertamente si me ama, éste es el momento indicado

\-- Rey ¿ tú me amas ? -- mi corazón se me quería salir del pecho, si ella me decía que sí me haría el hombre más feliz de la galaxia, pero si me dice que no me ama, destrozará mi corazón en mil pezados y no sé si podré reponerme de esto. Rey me miró fijamente con los ojos húmedos y bajando su mirada al suelo respondió simplemente

\-- Sí --

No lo podía creer ¡ ella me ama ! a pesar del maltrato que le di al conocerla y de haber asesinado a Han Solo y de ser el causante de la muerte de Luke Skywalker los hombres que Rey veía como figuras paternas ¡ Ella me ama !

 **Punto de vista de Rey**

No lo podía creer acababa de confesarle a Kylo que lo amo, aunque más bien amo a Ben el hombre que sé está oculto dentro de Kylo, tengo mi mirada puesta en el suelo no puedo mirar a Kylo a los ojos después de haberle confesado que lo amo, siento los dedos de Kylo sobre mi barbilla y levanta mi cabeza para que yo lo mire, no podía creer que le escuché decir

\-- ¡ Yo te amo también Rey ! No me atrevía a confesartelo porque no quería parecer débil ante ti y ante todos, pero después de escucharte decir que me amas no me importa lo que piensen los demás, ¡ te amo Rey ! creo que te amo desde el primer día que te vi --

No podía creer lo que mis oidos escuchaban, ¡ Kylo me ama !, después de confesarme su amor Kylo sujetó mi cara con sus grandes manos y se acerco lentamente hasta que toco con sus labios los míos, cerré mis ojos ante el contacto de sus labios con los míos, fue un tímido beso, mi primer beso, mi primer beso tenía un sabor a alcohol, después separó su boca de la mía y me dijo

\-- ¡ Fue mi primer beso Rey ! nunca había besado a nadie --

\-- ¡ Fue mi primer beso también Ben ! -- le dije mientras sonreía

Kylo volvió a poner sus labios sobre los mios, y me abrazó por la cintura y yo abracé su cuello mientras ambos estábamos incados en el suelo del recibidor de Ben, perdimos el equilibrio y Kylo cayó encima de mí, estábamos los dos acostados en el suelo,y Kylo continuó besandome queriendo abrir mi boca con su lengua yo estaba a punto de ceder y abrir mi boca para él, cuando escuché un ruido, deje de besar a Kylo y volteé hacia la entrada de la habitación era el Capitán del Destructor Imperial con su esposa que estaban entrando a su habitación y que ahora que yo había destrozado la puerta de la habitación de Kylo ellos podían vernos ahí tirados en el suelo con Kylo encima de mi en bata de baño besandome, me sentí muy apenada , ellos deben estar pensando lo peor de nosotros especialmente de mí, creo que ellos piensan que esa es la verdadera causa del porqué yo también soy la líder de la Primera Orden, rápidamente el Capitán y su esposa entran a su habitación, y yo le pido a Kylo que se levante el no quiere hacerlo quiere seguir besandome, yo le digo que no es correcto que el Capitán del Destructor Imperial y su esposa nos hayan visto así, ellos deben pensar lo peor, pero Kylo me dice que a él no le importa lo que piensen los demás que lo único que le importa es que yo lo ame.

Kylo finalmente termina por levantarse, es tarde ya empezó el tercer turno y Kylo no tiene donde dormir porque destrozó su cama y todos sus muebles y sofás, él quiere quedarse en mi habitación, yo le digo que no es lo correcto, menos después que el Capitán del Destructor Imperial y su esposa nos vieron besandonos en el suelo de su recibidor, Kylo es insistente pero yo le repito que no es lo correcto, él me pregunta porqué no es correcto si nos amamos, y yo le digo que porque no estamos casados ,él simplemente se ríe, creo que él piensa que estoy bromeando hasta que pido por mi Comunicador que le preparen una habitación al Líder Supremo para que pueda pasar la noche y que reparen la habitación que él mismo destrozó, Kylo me mira de una manera extraña, creo que ahora entiende que solo dormire' con él hasta que estemos casados, él me pregunta porque es tan importante para mi que intimemos hasta que estemos casados, yo le cuento la historia de Fany la chatarrera que me aconsejó que no dejara que nadie tocara mi cuerpo hasta que me casara, y como su consejo me protegió en Jakku, Kylo entonces pareció entender mi postura y dejó de insistir en quedarse en mi habitación, y por voluntad propia se fue a dormir a la habitación que le habían preparado.


	17. Anillo de compromiso

**Punto de vista de Kylo**

Estoy en la habitación que me prepararon después de que destrui' mi habitación con mi sable y Rey no quiso que me quedara en su habitación, nunca pensé que fuera tan importante para ella casarse, después de escuchar sus razones creo que debo agradecerle a esa chatarrera de Jakku por aconsejar a Rey cuando era niña de esa manera, le daría un regalo a esa chatarrera si no estuviera muerta, gracias a su consejo Rey nunca fue violada en Jakku, y yo seré el primer hombre y el único en la vida de Rey. Nunca fue importante para mi casarme, cuando era padawan de Skywalker la idea de casarme era muy ajena a mi porque los jedis no se casan, después de eso me convertí en aprendiz de Snoke y me inculcó que el amor es una debilidad que yo no debería sentir así que en lo último que pensaba era en casarme, pero actualmente si hay alguna mujer con la que me gustaría casarme es con Rey, para mi sigue sin ser importante el matrimonio pero para ella sí lo es, y si tengo que casarme con ella para tenerla, entonses tendré que casarme, quiero dormir con Rey lo antes posible así que tendré que ordenar que se hagan los preparativos para la boda desde hoy mismo si es posible. Además creo que es provechoso que Rey y yo nos casemos si vamos a gobernar juntos la galaxia quiero que todos sepan que ella es mía y de nadie más, nadie debe atreverse a ver a Rey como otra cosa que su emperatriz, además si voy a tener hijos con Rey lo mejor es que estemos casados no quiero que mis hijos sean unos bastardos, como lo es Hux , voy a tratar de hacer todo lo posible para prolongar la vida de Rey y la mía el mayor tiempo posible pero si no lo consigo quiero que nuestros hijos sean nuestros sucesores al trono de la galaxia, visualizo un futuro brillante para Rey y para mi. Debo hacer los arreglos para que la boda se realice en Hanna la Capital de Chandrila, solo estaremos en la boda Rey y yo, el juez y los oficiales de la Primera Orden, tendrá que estar Hux desgraciadamente, y creo que también deben estar los Caballeros de Ren ,ellos son nuestra Guardia Pretoriana, y ellos pueden encargarse de vigilar a Hux y los oficiales, no quiero una traición de ellos mientras se celebra mi boda con Rey en ese planeta rural, creo que la boda debe celebrarse en un hotel de Hanna, en un salón de eventos de pequeño tamaño, y después de la boda regresar al Destrucor Imperial no podemos quedarnos en el hotel a pasar nuestra noche de bodas , no debemos estar lejos de la flota, sé que solo basta un descuido para que los oficiales de la Primera Orden nos traicionen a Rey y a mí. Debo darle la Orden a Hux ahora mismo, sé que Rey no tiene papeles que avalen su existencia, así que es necesario que se haga el trámite en la mañana de la Ciudad de Hanna tal vez Rey y yo podamos casarnos por la tarde.

Punto de vista de Rey

 **Punto de vista de Rey**

Despierto en mi habitación, no sé que hacer en el primer turno, tal vez lo mejor es ir a entrenar, ¡ estoy feliz ! Kylo dijo que me ama, no me agrada la idea de que cuando se enoja rompe todo pero estoy segura que es Ben Solo el que me declaró su amor el día anterior, si tan solo Kylo dejará esa loca idea de querer gobernar la galaxia sería completamente feliz, buscaríamos a la resistencia y con nuestra ayuda derrotarían a la Primera Orden, no me gusta estar aquí, siempre con el miedo constante que los oficiales de la Primera Orden puedan asesinarnos a Kylo y a mí.

Me doy una ducha me visto y pido mi desayuno, tocan a la puerta y es un droide con mi desayuno, empiezo a desayunar cuando llaman a mi puerta, la abro y ¡ es Kylo ! sin siquiera poder decir una palabra Kylo me abraza y me besa, yo cierro la puerta con la ayuda de la Fuerza no quiero que alguien nos vuelva a ver besándonos, yo abrazo a Kylo también por el cuello y el profundiza nuestro beso, desliza su lengua por mis labios y abre mi boca lo siguiente que siento es como la lengua de Kylo se desliza por toda mi boca, y reclama mi lengua, yo correspondo su beso haciendo lo mismo, lentamente el camina mientras me empuja hacia el sofá del recibidor, hasta que me obliga a sentarme en el sofá, con sus manos me empuja levemente para que yo me recueste en el sofá y el se posiciona sobre mí, mientras continúa besandome, después siento sus labios besando mi cuello, y lo siguiente que siento es como restriega su cadera contra mi centro una y otra vez, yo le correspondo abriendo mis piernas, después siento algo duro que empuja una y otra vez contra mi entrepierna, mientras comienzo a respirar rápidamente creo que estoy excitada en ese instante reaccionó y lo empujo con fuerza, le digo

\-- ¡ No es correcto que estemos haciendo esto ! -- le digo a Kylo mientras estoy trato de respirar nuevamente a una velocidad normal

\-- ¿ Por qué, no Rey ? -- me contestó

\-- ¡ Tu ya sabes porqué yo ! -- le contesto determinada

\-- ¡ Claro, porque no estamos casados ! -- me contesta con una voz de hartazgo -- yo ya arreglé eso, en unas horas nos casaremos en Hanna la capital de Chandrila, será por la tarde en un pequeño salón de un hotel, y después regresaremos a pasar nuestra noche de bodas en el Destructor Imperial no podemos pasar lejos de la flota mucho tiempo siempre existe el riesgo de una traición de parte del General Hux y algunos oficiales de la Primera Orden --

\-- ¡ Debiste preguntarme antes si quería casarme ! --

\-- Tú dijiste que solo harías el amor conmigo si estamos casados así que arregle todo para casarnos hoy mismo, creí que eso es lo que querías ¿ acaso no quieres casarte conmigo ? --

\-- Yo no dije eso, solo dije que debiste tomar en cuenta mi opinión, claro que quiero casarme contigo pero creo que es demasiado pronto, apenas ayer me dijiste que me amas --

\-- Para qué esperar, tú me amas y yo a ti, yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Rey y si tú también quieres pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos entonses ¿ casate conmigo hoy mismo ? por favor -- me dijo Kylo mientras se incaba ante mi y sacaba un anillo de el bolsillo de su camisa y tomaba mi mano y me ponía el anillo en uno de mis dedos

\-- ¿ De dónde sacaste un anillo de compromiso ? -- le dije

\-- De la mitad del Supremacía que no fue destruido tiene tiendas de todo tipo hasta donde se vende joyería , ¿ aceptas ser mi esposa Rey ? --

Estaba tan emocionada , Ben me estaba proponiendo matrimonio incado ante mi con un anillo de compromiso, mi Ben, sé que es él quien me lo propone, Kylo Ren jamás haría una cosa así

\-- Sí, por supuesto que sí -- le contesté mientras lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por mis mejillas

Ben se paró y me beso y yo lo besé a él con pasión, él es mi complemento, el hombre que la Fuerza eligió para mi, el hombre que amo, después Ben separo su boca de la mía y me dijo

\-- Es importante que nos preparemos, para partir a Chandrila pronto porque todavía tenemos que vestirnos para la boda cuando lleguemos al hotel, alquile dos habitaciones para que nos vistamos con nuestro atuendo de bodas, pedí que contrataran a una mujer para que te peinara y maquillara , saldremos en mi TIE , yo voy a pasar por ti , supongo que tengo que irme para arreglar que los capitanes y oficiales de alto rango de la flota y el ejército esten listos para que partan para que esten a tiempo en nuestra boda --

Después de decirme eso Kylo volvió a besarme y salió por la puerta, ! yo estoy feliz ! voy a casarme con el hombre que amo como lo soñe en Jakku


	18. La boda

**Punto de vista de Rey**

Estamos entrando en el hotel en el cual nos casaremos Ben y yo, es muy lujoso, Chandrila es un planeta rural, pero la ciudad de Hanna es una metrópoli, rápidamente un mozo nos lleva a nuestras habitaciones casi no traemos equipaje, solo el extrictamente necesario , solo estaremos unas horas en el hotel, entro a mi dormitorio y lo primero que llama mi atención es el hermoso vestido largo que está extendido en la cama es de color blanco y tiene una tiara y un velo, es de manga larga y amplia, el vestido tiene hermosos bordados, después llaman a mi puerta, yo abro y son dos mujeres humanas ,ellas dicen que una me peinara' y la otra va a maquillarme, me doy una ducha y me pongo en sus manos, cuando ellas terminan me veo en el espejo, no puedo creer que pueda verme así de bien, me veo hermosa, es como un sueño hecho realidad, después de eso viene un mozo que dice que me están esperando en el salón de eventos para la boda y que el me acompañará hasta la puerta del salón, yo sigo al mozo con cuidado porque nunca había usado un vestido y menos tan largo, sin contar que tampoco había usado zapatos de tacones , no son muy altos pero no estoy acostumbrada a caminar en zapatos de tacón, llegamos a la entrada del salón Ben me está esperando en la puerta, me mira maravillado yo le sonrio y envuelvo mi brazo en el suyo, nunca lo había visto tan guapo ,trae puesto un traje muy elegante, caminamos juntos hasta donde se encuentra el juez que aquí en Chandrila también es un ministro religioso, están presentes en el salón, todos los oficiales de la Primera Orden incluido el General Hux, y los Caballeros de Ren que están en sus puestos a los costados del salón como nuestra Guardia Pretoriana, me hubiera gustado que estuvieran en mi boda Kiara y Kiria pero es mejor que el General Hux no las vea,el ministro finalmente termina la ceremonia y nos declara esposo y esposa,nos ponemos los anillos de matrimonio , firmamos nuestros nombres en un documento electronico, y escanean el iris de nuestros ojos, yo sonrió y volteo a ver a Ben, en Jakku me habían dicho en el puesto de Niima que cuando termina una ceremonia de bodas los novios se besan, así que estoy esperando que Ben me bese, el solo me mira y yo no sé porque él no me besa, creo que tal vez se sienta incómodo en darme un beso frente a sus oficiales, pero a mi no me apena darle un beso a mi esposo en nuestra boda así que yo me acerco a Ben me paro en las puntas de mis pies y le doy un beso, el finalmente corresponde mi beso y todos en el salón de eventos empiezan a aplaudir, después Ben y yo salimos del salón, antes de partir me dirijo a Lyn Ren, tengo la duda de saber su nombre real y si todavía tiene una relación amorosa con Guy Ren, así que abiertamente le hago éstas preguntas ser una Líder Suprema tiene sus ventajas, ella me dice que su nombre real es Mara y todavía tiene una relación con Guy Ren, ¡ me siento muy feliz que ellos al igual que Ben y yo se amen todavía !

 **Punto de vista de Kylo**

Terminando nuestra ceremonia de bodas, Rey y yo regresamos al Destructor Imperial, le digo a Rey que lo mejor es que pasemos nuestra noche de bodas en su habitación porque todavía no han reparado la mía, ella está de acuerdo, nos quitamos nuestros atuendos de bodas en el hotel y los trajimos para que los lavaran en el Destrucor Imperial. Entramos en la habitación, y yo le insisto a Rey en que debo cargarla hasta el dormitorio porque es la costumbre de los recién casados, ella no quiere en un principio pero termina cediendo, cargo a Rey desde la entrada de la habitación hasta su alcoba, que ahora es nuestra alcoba, dejo caer a Rey en la cama, me posiciono sobre ella y empiezo a besarla, ella me dice que primero quiere darse una ducha, tal vez ella esta nerviosa, supongo que he esperado tanto que puedo esperar un poco más, oigo la regadera y después veo salir del baño a Rey en un camisón largo de tirantes color marfil bueno creo que ese es el color marfil, Rey me pide que yo también me bañe, yo le digo que yo estoy bien, pero ella insiste, me lo pide por favor y termino por ceder, supongo que ella quiere que hagamos el amor muy limpios, término de bañarme y me pongo solo una toalla grande envuelta en mi cintura y salgo, veo a Rey sentada en la cama , se ve algo nerviosa, es normal es su primera vez, estoy algo nervioso también, espero que Rey se sienta complacida por mi desempeño en la cama, mientras me acerco a Rey, ella se levanta, me acerco a ella hasta que solo quedan unos centímetros de distancia, bajo mi cabeza y pongo mis labios en los suyos, abrazo su cintura, y ella mete sus dedos en mis cabellos mientras que yo profundizo el beso, meto mi lengua dentro de su boca y la reclamo para mi, Rey es mía solo mía,rompo el beso y deslizo mi boca por su cuello, su piel es tan tersa, y su olor es a flores debido al jabón que utilizó para bañarse, empiezo a bajar el tirante del lado izquierdo de su camisón con mi mano, cuando observó que hay una pequeña cicatriz ahí, Rey tiene una cicatriz en el brazo derecho que le hizo un Guardia Pretoriano de Snoke, pero no había visto que tuviera una en el brazo izquierdo, así que le pregunto:

\-- ¿ Quien te hizo está cicatriz ? -- le digo mientras toco con uno de mis dedos la cicatriz

Rey me mira a los ojos y me dice:

\-- Es un implante anticonceptivo, después que dejaste mi habitación en el primer turno, llamé a un droide médico por el Comunicador de mi habitación y le dije que trajera un implante anticonceptivo e hice que me lo implantara en el brazo, tú dijiste que no querías niños corriendo por las naves de la flota --

\-- Pero esto es diferente, yo me refería a niños de soldados de asalto, yo quiero tener hijos contigo Rey -- le aclaré

\-- Bueno estamos en una guerra así que creo que lo mejor es esperar a que ganemos la guerra para tener hijos ,además tenemos el miedo constante que Hux y los oficiales de la Primera Orden puedan asesinarnos, sin contar que soy muy joven para tener hijos todavía -- me dijo Rey

\-- La guerra está casi ganada, las reparaciones del Supremacía han retrasado nuestra entera conquista de la galaxia pero es casi un hecho que somos los Emperadores de la galaxia lo mejor es que tengamos hijos lo antes posible un trono se afianza cuando hay descendencia, cuando hayamos conquistado la entera galaxia yo mismo me encargaré que Hux y los oficiales que sean sospechosos de una posible traición sean eliminados de la flota y el ejército de la Primera Orden -- después de decir eso me dirijo al Comunicador de la habitación y pido un droide médico, me siento en la cama a la espera del droide mientras Rey me mira enojada, sé que está enojada conmigo pero en esto no cedere' ,ella tiene que entender que debe darme a luz hijos lo antes posible, tocan a la puerta es el droide médico, le pido que extraiga el implante anticonceptivo del brazo de Rey, y el lo hace mientras Rey mira hacia otro lado, ella está muy enojada, ¡ pero no me importa ! después que el droide sale de la habitación, me paro enfrente de Rey, con mi mano en su cara hago que volteé a verme, me acerco y la beso, ella no me corresponde, la abrazo fuertemente y ella abre su boca para mi, introduzco mi lengua en su boca, deslizo ambos tirantes de su camisón hacia abajo hasta que su entero camisón cae al suelo la presiono contra mi cuerpo mientras beso su cuello y le digo a Rey:

\-- Ahora vas a ser mi mujer --


	19. Noche de bodas

**Punto de vista de Kylo**

Tengo a Rey en mi brazos su camisón ya ha caído al suelo y besando su cuello le digo:

\-- Ahora vas a ser mi mujer Rey --

Separo su cuerpo del mío quiero observarlo con precisión, es hermosa siempre lo noté, pero verla casi desnuda es memorable,ante mi mirada Rey voltea su cara hacia un costado, está avergonzada de que yo mire su cuerpo sin ropa, con mi mano en su barbilla hago que volteé a verme y la miro a los ojos, le digo que es hermosa, la mujer más hermosa de la galaxia para mi, y que no tiene porque avergonarle su desnudez , porque yo soy su marido, ella asiente con la cabeza y sonríe levemente, apago la luz del dormitorio con el uso de la Fuerza para que ella no se sienta apenada y dejo solo encendidas las lámparas del buró de la cama, dejo caer al suelo la toalla que traigo envuelta en la cintura, Rey vuelte a voltear hacia un lado, yo le digo a Rey que volteé a verme, que no sienta vergüenza de lo que es normal entre esposos, ella lentamente vuelve a verme a los ojos y lentamente baja su mirada hacia abajo y aún con la escasa luz puede ver mi pene que está duro debido al contacto con su piel , vuelvo a besar a Rey, y profundizo el beso, mientras deslizo mis dedos por su cuello y bajan hasta llegar a sus pezones, tomo uno de sus pechos entre mis manos, y Rey rompe el beso y empieza a respirar rápidamente, sujeto su otro pecho con mi otra mano, y mi miembro está más duro que nunca, necesito encontrar una posición más cómoda, sé que el sexo es instintivo que nuestros cuerpos nos dirán que hacer, meto mi mano entre su pequeña pantaleta y la deslizo hacia abajo, ella me ayuda y ella termina por bajarla hasta llegar al suelo y con sus pies la avienta hacia un lado, estoy muy excitado mi respiración acelerada se lo hace saber a Rey, cargo a Rey y la dejo caer sobre la cama, después me posiciono sobre ella, estamos completamente desnudos, puedo sentir cada pedazo de su piel en contacto con la mía, beso a Rey, después deslizo mi lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones y le doy lamidas y succiono cada uno de ellos, siento sus pezones endurecerse, Rey está muy excitada lo sé, creo que lo siento en nuestra conexión , con una de mis manos separo sus piernas, pongo una de mis manos en el vello de su pubis, y lentamente la bajo hasta llegar a la entrada de su vagina deslizo mis dedos dentro de ella, está muy húmeda, le doy un masaje con mis dedos de arriba a abajo durante algunos momentos quiero que Rey esté completamente lista para recibirme, después tiendo lo más posible mi cuerpo sobre Rey sin dejarle caer todo mi peso, y froto mi cuerpo entero contra el cuerpo de Rey una y otra vez mientras mi pene acaricia en cada fricción de mi cuerpo la entrada de su vagina, Rey comienza a dar leves gemidos de placer, y yo también, mi pene instintivamente busca su vagina, trato de ayudarle a mi pene ,buscando la posición para poder entrar a Rey, creo que por fin la encuentro, empujo mi pene contra su entrada y Rey da un gemido, no sé si de dolor o de placer, pero sé que tengo que continuar no puedo detemerme ahora aunque quisiera estoy demasiado excitado, doy mi segunda embestida y Rey arquea su espalda y da un gemido, le duele pero no puedo detenerme, doy mi tercera embestida y siento como algo se rompe dentro de Rey mientras ella da un gemido fuerte y arquea más su espalda que la vez anterior, creo que eso era la virginidad de Rey, continúo embistiendo lentamente a Rey porque no quiero lastimarla, mientras que ella respira profundamente y muy rápido y con sus brazos envuelve mi cuello, acelero el ritmo de mis embestidas y entro hasta lo más profundo de Rey, mientras dejo escapar sonidos de placer, solo son sílabas sin sentido alguno, sigo embistiendo a Rey chocando mi cadera contra la de ella una y otra vez, el interior de Rey es estrecho y húmedo y aumenta cada vez más mi excitación hasta que ya no puedo más y derramo mi semen dentro de ella, ella arquea su espalda da un gemido de placer y creo que tiene un orgasmo, dejo caer mi peso encima de Rey, estoy exhausto, mientras mi respiración y la de Rey vuelven a la normalidad, después me doy cuenta que dejé caer todo mi peso sobre Rey y ruedo mi cuerpo hasta quedar a un lado de ella, veo que Rey se levanta de la cama recoge su comisión, es fascinante ver su cuerpo desnudo de espaldas y se mete al baño, oigo la regadera ella se está bañando, me siento en la cama y noto una mancha en la sábana dónde estaba Rey, enciendo la luz con ayuda de la Fuerza y veo que es una mancha roja, es sangre, veo mi pene y también tiene sangre, no fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso con Rey la lastimé, y yo le había dicho que no le dolería, sé que es normal que sangre la primera vez, ¡ pero es mucha sangre ! ¡ si tan solo hubiera sido más cuidadoso ! ,me levanto de la cama envuelvo mi toalla en mi cintura, porque a Rey todavía no se acostumbra a mi desnudez, la llamo desde la puerta del baño y le pregunto si está bien, le digo que no fue mi intensión lastimarla, ella me contesta que está bien , la veo salir del baño con su camisón puesto, se para en las puntas de sus pies y me da un beso, sonríe y me dice que debería bañarme, tomo su consejo y nuevamente me baño.

 **Punto de vista de Rey**

Kylo se está bañando hay una mancha de sangre en mi cama, era mi virginidad supongo, es normal sangrar la primera vez, ya lo sabía, buscó sabanas limpias en el armarlo, cambio la colcha y las sábanas mientras Kylo se baña, me meto en la cama mientras espero su regreso, hacer el amor con Kylo fue justamente como él siempre ha sido para mí, muy placentero y a la vez doloroso, veo que Kylo sale del baño , con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, ahora que recuerdo él no tiene ropa limpia en mi habitación, tendremos que pedir mañana que le traigan ropa limpia, Kylo se acuesta a mi lado , me acerco a él y lo abrazo, estoy cansada, él me abraza a mi también mientras ambos vamos quedándonos dormidos.

Despierto creo que ya es tarde en el primer turno, veo al otro extremo de la cama, no hay nadie, Kylo no está, siento una perturbación en la Fuerza algo pasa, después de unos instantes lo percibo, la presencia de Leia en la Fuerza ya no está ella se ha ido, me levanto y busco a Kylo, lo busco en el baño y no está, en la sala comedor y tampoco está ahí, por fin lo encuentro sentado en un sofá de mi recibidor, su mirada está ausente, sus ojos están llorosos está conmocionado puedo percibirlo, él sintió que su madre se ha ido, ahora es una con la Fuerza, me siento a su lado, me acerco a él y lo abrazo le digo que lo lamento tanto, él me dice que esa mujer no era su madre, yo le digo que acepte la realidad, Leia era su madre, y que no siempre tenemos los padres perfectos pero aún así los amamos, le digo que yo todavía amo a mis padres aún cuando me vendieron por alcohol, y que es normal que él ame a su madre, le doy un beso en la mejilla y le pregunto si sabe algo de la Resistencia, él me dice que no ha sabido nada, que pareciera que hubieran desaparecido de la galaxia, yo le digo que deje de buscarlos, que son un grupo pequeño que no pueden hacerle daño a la Primera Orden, pero el me dice que es preciso eliminar toda posibilidad de que la Resistencia pueda fortalecerse, así que la Resistencia tiene que ser eliminada totalmente, suspiro cuando oigo hablar así a Kylo, sé que Ben está ahí dentro de él en alguna parte sin embargo, Kylo todavía tiene sojuzgado a Ben.


	20. Mellizos

**Punto de vista de Rey**

Entramos a la habitación de Kylo ya habían restaurado la puerta y la habian amueblado nuevamente, había ordenado que trajeran algo de mi ropa y algunas cosas mias, veo las cortinas de color gris oscuro y recuerdo que en el sueño compartido que tuvimos Kylo y yo eran de ese color ahora entiendo todo, Kylo tenía razón, ese sueño era una visión del futuro.

Siento la lengua de Kylo recorrer mi clítoris, esto me había parecido obsceno cuando desperté del sueño que compartimos pero ahora es diferente, me siento complacida por mi esposo, él me llena de placer, después me penetra una y otra vez, mientras me inunda de placer, yo también me esmero por complacer a mi esposo, hacemos el amor cada que nos es posible y en dónde nos sea posible.

Estamos en el sala de entrenamiento, hace ya dos meses que nos casamos, Kylo me había retado a un duelo de sables y accedí, le dije que si yo ganaba ,sería yo quien le pondrá los nombres a nuestros hijos, finalmente yo le gano el duelo, lo veo a él rendido en el suelo del salón, estoy festejando mi victoria cuando todo se me nubla, y me desvanezco, lo siguiente que veo es a Kylo cargándome y llevándome al hospital del Destructor Imperial, el droide médico me felicita dice que voy a ser madre de mellizos, y el droide hace pasar a Kylo y lo felicita y le da la noticia, ¡ Kylo está feliz !, sus deseos se están cumpliendo va a ser padre pronto y de mellizos.

Mi barriga luce enorme, tengo ocho meses de embarazo y espero mellizos ambos varones según me dijo el médico, Kylo está feliz, dos varones que se pueden sentar en su trono cuando el muera. Hoy es la reinauguración del Supremacía sus reparaciones han concluido, está en completas operaciones actualmente, fue en un tiempo récord de diez meses, estoy en la ceremonia de reinauguración muy poco tiempo, me duelen los pies y la espalda baja, me recuesto en la actual habitación que compartimos Kylo y yo en el Supremacía, la habitación más grande y lujosa de toda la flota, cuando siento que la colcha dónde estoy acostada está húmeda, demasiado húmeda, ¡ creo que se me rompió la fuente ! ¡ voy a dar a luz a los mellizos muy pronto ! llamo por el Comunicador de la habitación a mi médico y un cuerpo médico viene por mí, me llevan al hospital del Mega Acorazado, y llaman a Kylo, al parecer daré a luz a los mellizos por parto natural, es una tarea muy difícil la más difícil que haré, dicen que es difícil dar a luz por parto normal a un bebé, así que dar a luz a dos bebés por parto natural debe ser doblemente difícil.

 **Punto de vista de Kylo**

Rey está dando a luz a mis herederos, mi sueños se están haciendo realidad uno a uno, el droide médico me llama me informa que todo salió muy bien que Lady Rey es una mujer muy fuerte y que dio' a luz a los mellizos en muy poco tiempo y en un parto natural, quiero ver a mis hijos, voy a verlos, están en una pequeña cuna, los médicos dicen que están muy sanos a pesar de que son algo prematuros, ellos no necesitan una incubadora, ¡ ellos son perfectos ! no cabe ninguna duda que son mis hijos tienen mis mismas orejas, aunque uno de ellos tenga el cabello castaño claro como mis padr..., como Han Solo y la General Leia, y el otro castaño oscuro como Rey, no pude elegir sus nombres, Rey me gano el duelo de sables en el que decidiamos quien le pondría los nombres a los bebés, así que Rey decidió que el mayor se llamara Sem y el menor Rod.

 **Punto de vista de Rey**

Estoy muy cansada acabo de dar a luz a mellizos, se llevaron a mis bebés para revisar que esten sanos, ¡ ya quiero que me los traigan !, veo entrar en mi habitación del hospital a dos enfermeras humanas, traen a mis pequeños me dan a cargar el mayor, el es Sem es hermoso se parece tanto a su padre, solo que con mi color de cabello, luego me dan a cargar al menor ,él es Rod tiene un cierto parecido con su abuelo Han, me hubiera gustado ponerle a alguno de mis mellizos el nombre de su abuelo Han, pero sé que Kylo se sentirá terriblemente atormentado al tener que pronunciar constantemente el nombre de su padre, aunque Kylo no lo diga sé que está arrepentido de haber matado a su propio padre, pues no alivió su dolor emocional antes bien lo empeoró, Kylo entra en mi habitación me da un beso en la frente y me dice:

\-- ¡ Muy bien hecho Rey ! , estoy orgulloso y agradecido contigo nuestros hijos son perfectos, ¡ serán usuarios de la Fuerza más poderosos que nosotros ! y gobernarán la galaxia cuando nosotros ya no estemos --

Como siempre Kylo pensando en gobernar la galaxia aún en el día del nacimiento de sus hijos, y lo más probable es que el quiera intrenar a los mellizos desde que empiecen a caminar

Como el Supremacía ya fue reparado Kylo se empeño en seguir conquistando sistemas estelares, así que yo tengo que estar a su lado en el puente de mando del Supremacía para decirle que no asesine a civiles y que si es posible que no asesine a nadie que no sea estrictamente necesario, a veces él está renuente a ceder a mis peticiones pero soy insistente y termina por ceder, de esa manera he logrado salvar la vida de millones de personas de diferentes especies. Actualmente hemos conquistado prácticamente todos los sistemas estelares que pertenecían a la Nueva República así que se puede decir que somos oficialmente los nuevos Emperadores de la galaxia, Kylo quiere hacer en las próximas semanas una ceremonia que se transmita por la HoloRed para que la galaxia entera nos reconozca como sus Emperadores.


	21. La traición

**Punto de vista de Rey**

Estoy entrenando sola en la nueva sala de entrenamiento, Kylo está atendiendo los asuntos de la flota, escucho mi Comunicador personal, es Kylo quiere que lo vea en el hangar 3 del Supremacía, me dirijo hacia allá, y cuando llego no lo puedo creer, el Halcón milenario está justo ahí, Kylo viene bajando de la rampa del Halcón, le pregunto en donde encontraron el Halcón milenario y quien lo tripulaba, Kylo me dice que lo encontraron en el planeta Alina en el borde exterior de la galaxia, a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, y no encontraron a nadie adentro probablemente lo pilotaba el wookiee, pero al ver el ejército de la Primera Orden huyó. Le pregunto a Kylo si la computadora tiene información de la Resistencia, él me dice que todavía no lo sabe, porque todavía no han extraído toda la información, le pregunto tambien a Kylo que va a hacer con el Halcón después que hayan extraído la información, él me dice que ese armatoste será destruido, yo le pido a Kylo que no lo destruya, porque es la herencia de Han Solo para sus nietos, el se niega, yo abrazo fuertemente a Kylo y le pido con lágrimas en los ojos que no lo destruya, que puede ser reparado y modernizado y puede llagar a sernos útil Kylo finalmente me dice que lo va a pensar.

Entro en el Halcón milenario ¡ no lo puedo creer ! ahí están todavía los textos jedi que tomé del templo jedi en Ahch - to, creí que ya no estarían allí, Kylo me llama y tengo que abandonar el Halcón, bajo la rampa y Kylo me dice que ya es hora de comer, y que comeremos en la habitación de los mellizos. Después de comer, les décimos a las niñeras de nuestros hijos que ellas vayan a comer que nosotros estaremos con nuestros hijos unas horas, jugamos con los gemelos en la alfombra, los bebés tienen ya un año de edad, son tan juguetones, ya empiezan a dar sus primeros pasos.

Repentinamente Kylo dice que siente un fuerte disturbio en la Fuerza, después de unos momentos yo puedo sentirlo también, algo ocurre, Kylo me dice que no siente la presencia en la Fuerza de Fox Rey, ni de Lex Ren, después de unos minutos dice que tampoco siente la presencia de Jon Ren ni de Roy Ren, Kylo se levanta, carga en su brazo a Sem y me dice que cargue a Rod, los Caballeros de Ren están siendo asesinados ,al parecer es una traición de Hux y oficiales de la Primera Orden, eso es lo que cree Kylo, después Kylo enciende su sable y me dice que haga lo mismo, salimos de la habitación y me dice que ya no siente la presencia ni de Guy ni de Lyn Ren, al parecer están muertos también, caminamos entre corredores del Supremacía hasta que finalmente tropas de asalto nos disparan, se hace evidente que es una traición de Hux y de algunos oficiales, Kylo y yo esquivamos los disparos, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado porque traemos a nuestros hijos en brazos, solo podemos utilizar el brazo con el cual usamos el sable, porque con el otro brazo cargamos uno de nuestros hijos, con los niños en brazos va ser doblemente más difícil escapar.

 **Punto de vista de Kylo**

Es evidente que Hux en contubernio con algunos oficiales de la Primera Orden nos han traicionado, quieren asesinarnos a Rey a mi y a nuestros hijos, debemos escapar, esquivamos todos los disparos para evitar que nuestros mellizos sufran daño, debemos escapar, el hangar más cercano es el número 3, debemos llegar a el lo antes posible, Rey y yo corremos con los bebés en brazos, esquivando todos los disparos y matando a soldados de asalto, hasta que por fin llegamos al hangar 3, en este hangar no está mi TIE, y a las demás naves del hangar a lo mucho les caben dos tripulantes, y traemos dos bebés con nosotros, Rey sugiere que abordemos el Halcón milenario, ella dice que tiene experiencia pilotandolo y que cabemos perfectamente los cuatro, detesto ese armatoste pero reconozco que Rey tiene razón el Halcón milenario es la mejor opción, abordamos el armatoste y Rey se asegura que los bebés estén sujetos a una silla, y ella despega la nave , mientras yo me dirijo a los cañones del Halcón milenario para disparar a las naves que nos persigan, Rey pilota la nave a su máxima velocidad mientras yo derribo una a una la naves que nos persiguen, finalmente Rey consigue entrar a la velocidad de la luz y así escapamos a salvo, llegamos al borde exterior de la galaxia, sé que Hux nos buscara en cada rincón de la galaxia, no descansará hasta asesinarnos, así que Rey y yo tomamos la difícil decisión de entrar en las Regiones desconocidas de la galaxia para disminuir las probabilidades de ser encontrados, las Regiones desconocidas es la zona más peligrosa de la galaxia, pero tenemos que correr el riesgo de entrar ahí, finalmente decidimos vivir en Lehon un paneta mayormente oceánico con algunas islas con clima tropical , me siento terriblemente mal conmigo mismo, debí ser más cuidadoso con Hux, en algún momento dejé de prestarle demasiada atención , y aquí están las consecuencias, él tramó su traición tan cuidadosamente que los Caballeros de Ren no se dieron cuenta, me siento completamente fracasado, no pude evitar la muerte de los Caballeros de Ren , y después de haber sido el máximo gobernante de la galaxia ahora ya no tengo nada que ofrecerle a mi familia, sin contar que no puede lograr ser como mi abuelo Darth Vader.


	22. Chatarreros

**Punto de vista de Rey**

Hace seis meses que llegamos al planeta Lehon, Ben me dijo que hasta donde el sabía este planeta estaba inhabitado, sin embargo cuando llegamos encontramos un asentamiento de unas quinientas personas en la isla de mayor tamaño, más de la mitad de esas personas son humanos, Ben decidió que lo mejor es asentarnos en las afueras del pueblo, para no llamar la atención, este planeta es básicamente un cementerio de naves al igual que Jakku, por lo que Ben me dijo, Lehon en el pasado estaba protegido por un campo de bloqueo que podía incapacitar las comunicaciones y sistemas de navegación de las naves que se acercaban de tal manera que muchas naves perdían el control y terminaban por estrellarse en este planeta, Ben también me dijo que la especie humanoide nativa de Lehon eran los Rakata, y está especie humanoide gobernó hace muchísimo tiempo la galaxia, los Rakata eran tan avanzados tecnológicamente que juntaban a la Fuerza con alta tecnología, pero debido a sus constantes guerras los Rakatas se extinguieron de la galaxia, actualmente solo queda Lehon el planeta que ellos habitaron y un cementerio de naves, para nuestros vecinos somos una pareja de humanos con hijos como cualquier familia humana.

Cuando llegamos Kylo estaba muy deprimido ,decía que lo había perdido todo , que no había podido impedir que asesinarán a sus Caballeros de Ren yo también lamente mucho la muerte de ellos pero teníamos que seguir adelante, Kylo estaba todo el tiempo sentado sin hacer nada lo sentía ausente estaba completamente deprimido todo el tiempo aunque estaba conmigo, así que termine por gritarle a Kylo y darle una bofetada y decirle que él sigue teniendo lo más importante, una familia, a mi nunca me importó gobernar la galaxia, yo solo acepté su oferta para estar con él y por el bien de los demás, finalmente después de algunos días, Kylo cambió su actitud y decidió que teníamos que empezar a trabajar para ganarnos la vida y alimentar a nuestros hijos, Kylo dejó de rasurarse y actualmente usa bigote y una escasa barba para ocultar su cicatriz y no ser reconocido por nadie, en el Halcón milenario empezamos a recorrer las otras islas ,para traer piezas de naves chatarra que pudiéramos vender en el mercado de la isla principal, vienen personas de otros planetas a comprar piezas de naves de repuesto, de esa manera empezamos a ganar dinero, el dinero aquí son monedas de algún metal precioso, los créditos de la Nueva república no son de validez aquí, así que Kylo y yo terminamos por volvernos chatarreros, yo tenía experiencia en el oficio así que nos iba mejor que a las otras personas de la isla, después Kylo y yo decidimos que si reparabamos las naves chatarra , podríamos venderlas y así obtendríamos más dinero, así que con la primera nave que vendimos compramos una pequeña casa a las afueras del pueblo, porque hasta ese momento habiamos vivido en el Halcón milenario.

En estos seis meses que hemos estado viviendo en éste planeta, he visto un gran cambio en Kylo, ya no lo llamo actualmente con ese nombre en mis pensamientos, porque gradualmente Kylo ha estado convirtiéndose en Ben Solo, es sorprendente como la adversidad, la necesidad económica y el amor de sus seres queridos inclina a las personas a que mejoren su actitudes y se conviertan en mejores personas, si no fuera porque actualmente ese repugnante de Hux gobierna la galaxia y porque hay criaturas salvajes en este planeta de las cuales tenemos que cuidarnos constantemente, yo sería feliz, tengo lo que siempre quise, una familia, tengo a mi esposo que me ama y es un hombre trabajador y tengo dos hermosos y sanos hijos.

Hoy Ben llego muy cansado fue con algunos hombres del lugar a cazar una criatura salvaje que amenazaba nuestro pueblo al parecer Ben fue el que asesinó a esa criatura y los lugareños se lo agradecieron mucho, le preparé la cena, él ceno, se dio' una ducha y se fue a acostar, me aseguré que los gemelos estuvieran dormidos y me di una ducha yo también, salgo del baño solo con una toalla envuelta a mi cuerpo y veo a Ben recostado en la cama, dejo caer mi toalla al suelo, Ben solo trae sus boxers puestos, lentamente le quito sus boxers hasta que queda completamente desnudo, abro sus piernas y me acomodo arrodillandome entre ellas, me recuesto sobre Ben apoyandome en mis codos y empiezo a besarlo, el parece a penas notarlo al parecer está muy cansado, lentamente deslizo mis labios por su cuello ,beso la cicatriz que yo misma le hice, sigo avanzando hacia abajo por su amplio pecho hasta que llego a la zona de su tupido pubis, tomo con mi mano sus bolas y Ben parece despertar y quiere sentarse, el contacto de mi mano ha sido muy notorio, me mira, y yo le digo que se recueste que yo haré el trabajo, con mis labios empiezo a lamer el pene de mi marido que rápidamente se endurece y él da gemidos de placer y acelera su respiración, introduzco su pene en mi boca y el quiere sentarse yo saco su pene de mi boca y le vuelvo a decir que se recueste que yo lo haré todo, con mi mano comienzo a darle un masaje al miembro de Ben una y otra vez, él está excitado, quiere que lo monte, lo sé por nuestra conexión, finalmente hago lo que él desea y monto el miembro de mi marido y empiezo a moverme una y otra vez, mientras Ben da sonidos de placer, yo me llevo un dedo mío en vertical a mi boca , y con mi otra mano señalo la cuña de los bebés le estoy señalando a Ben que no haga ruido porque los mellizos están dormidos, él capta lo que le digo y deja de hacer ruido, solo respira rápidamente, yo sigo galopando encima de él hasta que Ben ya no puede más y derrama su semilla dentro de mi, yo me dejo caer encima de su cuerpo estoy cansada, en voz baja le digo que lo amo y él dice me ama también desde que llagamos a este planeta Ben y yo hacemos el amor muy poco, estamos por lo general cansados, y nuestro tiempo libre lo ocupamos en dormir, me hacia falta sentir a Ben de está manera, las relaciones íntimas refuerzan nuestra unión. En nuestra estancia en este planeta con la ayuda de los antiguos textos sangrados jedi Ben y yo hemos aprendido a usar nuestros enlaces cuando los necesitamos ya no solo cuando la Fuerza lo desea, no usamos nuestros sables ni nuestras habilidades de la Fuerza frente a los lugareños para no llamar la atención de nadie, para nuestros vecinos somos unos simples humanos como todos los demás.

 **Punto de vista de** **Ben**

Hace ya nueve meses que llegamos a este planeta, nunca en mi vida había trabajado tan arduamente, tengo que hacerlo, porque tengo una familia que alimentar, no sabía que podía reparar tan hábilmente naves de todo tipo, supongo que es debido a que la Fuerza es intensa en mí o simplemente me viene de familia, cualquiera que sea el caso me ha ayudado para sustentar a mi familia.

Tengo que aceptar que en este tiempo he aprendido mucho, le doy más valor a vidas las personas, y al trabajo que hacen sobre todo cuando veo como se esmeran por mejorar la calidad de vida de sus hijos, tal vez mis padres me enviaron con Skywalker porque creyeron que era lo mejor para mí, yo quiero lo mejor para mis hijos, supongo que ellos también lo querian para mí, pero yo nunca supe comprender su postura, hasta ahora que soy padre, me gustaría no haber asesinado a mi propio padre ¡ sé que nunca me lo perdonaré !, lo mejor que puedo hacer actualmente por mi padre es cuidar lo mejor posible a sus nietos, me hubiera gustado tanto decirle a mi madre que yo la amaba, si no hubiera estado tan ciego de poder y tan resentido, cuando asesiné a Snoke yo hubiera regresado con Rey a donde estaba mi madre y yo habría pasado sus últimos momentos con ella, ahora hasta comprendo la postura de Skywalker cuando intentó asesinarme él quería salvar muchas vidas y ahorrarle sufrimiento a mucha gente porque realmente él tenía razón me convertí en un asesino sin piedad, por mis errores ahora gobierna la galaxia Hux un hombre mucho peor de lo que yo era, debí haberlo eliminado cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

 ** _Este fic se acerca a su final, gracias a todos sus lectores y gracias tambien por sus comentarios en especial a_** ** _megumisakura_**


	23. Enlistados

**Punto de vista de Rey**

Estoy en el mercado del pueblo, hoy voy a comprar ropa para mis bebés y los traigo conmigo en una carreola doble, que Ben y yo construimos, está carreola levita por electromagnetismo, así que no hago casi ningún esfuerzo cuando traigo a mis mellizos conmigo, veo reunidas a la distancia a un grupo de personas, me aproximo para ver porque están reunidas, escucho como un hombre en voz alta dice que viene en nombre de un tal Temmin Wexley que es un piloto de la Resistencia que está invitando a todos los que sepan pilotar una nave de combate a unirse a la Resistencia, porque al parecer se ha reunido un grupo muy grande de sistemas estelares en las Regiones desconocidas y de parte del borde exterior de la galaxia contra la Primera Orden, yo levanto la mano y le digo al hombre que yo sé pilotar naves de combate pero que tengo dos hijos muy pequeños( señalo a mis mellizos ) así que si yo me uno a la Resistencia ¿ quién cuidará a mis bebés ?, él hombre me dice que se ha reunido un pequeño grupo de mujeres de la isla que se encargarán de cuidar a los niños de los enlistados mientras regresan y que si llegan a morir en combate la Nueva República se hara cargo del cuidado y manutención de sus huérfanos, después de escuchar las palabras del hombre le digo que yo iré , que me enliste, y que iré a mi casa a avisarle a mi marido y después regresaré.

 **Punto de vista de Ben**

Estoy en el patio de mi casa estoy construyendo un droide para que nos ayude en las labores domesticas de la casa, nunca había intentando fabricar un droide pero es sorprendente lo fácil que me resulta, tal vez pueda fabricar uno que nos ayude a Rey y a mí a recolectar piezas , veo que Rey viene a cierta distancia con los mellizos, parece venir casi corriendo, llega hasta donde estoy y me dice:

\-- Ben, ¡ no creerás de lo que me acabo de enterar !, al parecer la Resistencia se ha fortalecido en todo este tiempo que no hemos sabido nada de ellos, un tal Temmin Wexley , ha reunido comandantes de la Nueva Republica que escaparon de la Primera Orden, y a reunido también a un grupo muy grande de sistemas estelares de las Regiones desconocidas y parte de los sistemas del borde exterior y ha formado una gran ejército y una gran flota , ¡ casi dos veces más grande que la flota y el ejército de la Primera Orden !, y la Resistencia está solicitando voluntarios que sepan pilotar naves de combate y yo me enliste --

No estaba procesando bien toda la información que me estaba dando Rey, no entiendo como es posible que la Resistencia se haya fortalecido a esa magnitud sin que los espías de la Primera Orden lo supieran, aunque puede ser que la Resistencia tuviera su base de operaciones en las Regiones desconocidas, la Primera Orden no tiene espías en está región, si ese es el caso fue una muy buena estrategia de la Resistencia, pudieron ganar lentamente aliados sin que nadie de la Primera Orden se diera cuenta hasta formar un ejército y una flota mayor a la de la Primera Orden, Rey se enlisto para pelear contra la Primera Orden, no quiero que ella vaya, no quiero que ella muera

\-- ¡ Rey no quiero que vayas ! , si mueres en combate dejarás a los mellizos huérfanos, ! no quiero perderte ! -- le dije

\-- ¡ Tengo que ir Ben !, no quiero que mis hijos vivan en una galaxia oprimida y ellos sean esclavos de la Primera Orden, nadie nos garantiza que Hux no invadirá este planeta ,incluso puede ser que también se aventure a conquistar todas las Regiones desconocidas, ¡ es ahora o nunca ! Ven conmigo Ben, tú también eres un excelente piloto de combate, los dos podemos contribuir a liberar a la galaxia de un régimen opresor, hazlo por tus hijos, y por tus padres que sacrificaron sus vidas para darle libertad a la galaxia --

Rey me está pidiendo que me enliste yo también en la Resistencia, ese grupo de personas que siempre odie y que me parecían radicales, ¡ no me agrada la idea de pelear para ellos ! ,no creo que la República sea el mejor gobierno para la galaxia, sin embargo creo mucho menos que la Primera Orden al mando de Hux lo sea, así que las circunstancias parecen obligarme a elegir el gobierno menos malo.

\-- Si ambos nos enlistamos como pilotos de la Resistencia, ¿ quien cuidará de nuestros hijos ? -- le pregunté a Rey

\-- Unas mujeres de la isla los cuidarán hasta nuestro regreso, y si llegaramos a morir en combate la Nueva República se hará cargo de nuestros hijos --

\-- Bueno si tu has decidido enlistarte no puedo dejarte ir sola, sin embargo debo advertirte que sigo sin creer que la República sea el mejor gobierno para la galaxia, simplemente considerando las circunstancias actuales es el menos dañino -- le aclaré a Rey

Después de eso, Rey y yo tomamos algunas cosas para los mellizos y algo de ropa para nosotros y dejamos a los mellizos con las mujeres de la isla que los cuidarán hasta nuestro regreso y así ambos fuimos reclutados por la Resistencia, ¡ yo no podía creer que ahora pelearía a favor del grupo de personas que por tanto tiempo quise destruir !


	24. El Elegido de la Fuerza

**Punto de vista de Rey**

Ben y yo estamos en un Crucero de la Resistencia, fuimos traídos en un transporte desde el planeta Lehon, siento temor que alguien de la Resistencia pueda reconocernos , Ben tiene bigote y una escasa barba le corte el cabello a arriba de las orejas para disminuir las probabilidades de que sea reconocido su cicatriz es ya poco visible así que él parece no llamar la atención, sin embargo en mi caso es más difícil , algunos miembros de la Resistencia me vieron cuando fui rescatada de la Starkiller así que algunos de ellos podrían reconocerme así que trato de ser cautelosa, por la conversación de otros pilotos Ben y yo nos enteramos que un tal Poe Dameron es el General de la Resistencia que va a liderar la gran batalla contra la Primera Orden, también nos enteramos que Finn es uno de los Comandantes y me enteré que al parecer él se caso con una miembro de la Resistencia llamada Rose me alegro que Finn este muy bien, debió sentirse muy decepcionado de mi cuando me uní a la Primera Orden.

Estoy acondicionando la nave Caza para la batalla que se me asignó también escogí un droide cuando un miembro de la Resistencia se me acerca y me dice:

\-- ¡ Tu eres la joven que Han Solo y el Comandante Finn rescataron de la Starkiller y después se convirtió en uno de los Líderes Supremos de la Primera Orden ! -- me dijo con mucha seguridad

\-- No, usted debe estarme confundiendo yo soy una voluntaria que me enliste junto con mi esposo en el planeta Lehon, para pilotar naves Caza de la Resistencia para luchar contra la Primera Orden --

\-- ¡ Te pareces tanto a ella !, pero tienes razón no tiene lógica que la antigua Lider Suprema de la Primera Orden ahora vaya a pilotar una nave Caza de la Resistencia, disculpeme por favor la confundí -- el hombre me dijo, yo estaba aliviada que hubiera aceptado lo que yo le dije

La flota de la Resistencia salió del hiperespacio justo enfrente de la flota de la Primera Orden, así que el escuadrón al que fuimos asignados Ben y yo, se le dio' la Orden de salida, así que despegamos del hangar, nos toco combatir cerca del Supremacía, Ben desobedeció las órdenes de nuestro comandante y se dirigió al Supremacía y empezó a destruir sus cañones, no lo podía creer de mí, pero yo también desobedeci las órdenes de nuestro comandante y empecé a ayudar a Ben a destruir los cañones del Supremacía, Ben sabía perfectamente donde se ubicaba el puente de mando del Supremacía porque ambos estuvimos dirigiendo muchas batallas desde ahí, así que Ben voló justo enfrente del puente de mando y le disparó, lo destruyó completamente, al parecer Hux estaba dirigiendo personalmente la batalla , él debió morir instantáneamente con la explosión, ya sin un líder la Primera Orden se empezó a defenderse muy mal, de tal manera que el ejército y la flota de la Resistencia empezaron a ganar rapidamente la batalla hasta que los Capitanes de los Cruceros y Acorazados de la Primera Orden se rindieron ante la Resistencia. Así que Ben terminó siendo el héroe de la batalla, creo que él siempre fue el elegido de la Fuerza para acabar con la amenaza que era la Primera Orden para la galaxia, como en su momento fueron los elegidos su abuelo Anakin y su tio Luke, yo sólo fui la que lo dirigió a la causa correcta.

Estoy contenta que Kiara ya no tenga que estar al servicio de Hux nunca más, porque seguramente después que Ben y yo escapamos del Supremacía después que Hux nos traicionó, él volvió a tomar a Kiara bajo su servicio.

Después que Ben destruyó el puente de mando del Supremacía , ambos regresamos al escuadrón al que fuimos asignados y a nuestro comandante se le dio' la orden de regresar a nuestro Crucero, así que todos las naves caza de nuestro escuadrón regresamos al hangar del cual despegamos, Ben aterrizó antes que yo, vi como los pilotos que acababan de aterrizar se reunían alrededor de él para felicitarlo por destruir él puente de mando del Supremacía y por lo tanto al Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden que hacia poco tiempo se había autoproclamado Emperador de la galaxia.

Aterrice' mi nave, me quite mi casco y me dispuse a bajar, cuando estaba bajando de la nave sentí un mareo y me desplome' hasta el piso del hangar, no me desmayé pero por algunos momentos perdí el control de mi cuerpo, cuando yo sola me estaba levantando vi a Ben que se me acercó junto con otros pilotos le dije que estaba bien pero no me hizo caso, me cargo y me llevó al hospital del Crucero, me atendió una mujer al parecer es una de los médicos del Crucero, me pincho el dedo con un aparato y me dijo que me recostara en la camilla, le preguntó a Ben si él es mi marido, Ben respondió que sí, la doctora le dijo que siendo así se podía quedar junto a mí, después de eso la doctora me pidió que descubriera mi vientre, y puso un aparato en mi abdomen y después de eso me dijo que mirara una pantalla que ella señaló con su mano, la doctora me dijo que conociera a mi bebé ¡ al parecer yo estaba embarazada y es una niña ! , la doctora me dijo que tenía tres meses de embarazo, ! Ben y yo estamos muy felices ! ! Ganamos la guerra y vamos a tener una hija !

Solicité regresar lo antes posible al planeta Lehon porque estaba preocupada por mis mellizos, Ben y yo quisimos marcharnos lo antes posible antes que por la hazaña que hicimos Ben y yo, se diera a conocer nuestros nombres y rostros a la toda la flota y el ejército de la Resistencia, y alguien pudiera reconocernos y tuviéramos que enfrentar cargos de criminales de guerra contra la Nueva República porque nosotros fuimos Líderes Supremos de la Primera Orden por algún tiempo lo bueno es que la galaxia nunca conoció los rostros de los Emperadores Kaylo Ren y Rey porque Hux nos traicionó antes de la ceremonia que daría a conocer nuestros rostros a la galaxia, Ben y yo rechazamos el reconocimiento y el homenaje que la Resistencia quiso hacernos, nos marchamos en el primer transporte que salió , ese transporte no iba al planeta Lehon, pero de ese planeta partiríamos para Lehon, ¡ yo estaba feliz ! la Resistencia habia derrotado a la Primera Orden y la Nueva República nuevamente gobernaba la galaxia, y Ben y yo contribuimos para que eso sucediera.


	25. Los jedis grises

**Punto de vista de Ben**

Seis meses después de regresar al planeta Lehon de la guerra contra la Primera Orden, Rey dio' a luz a una hermosa niña que tiene el mismo color de ojos que ella, pero que tiene el cabello negro como yo, le puso por nombre Liv, tres años después de dar a luz a Liv, Rey dio' a luz a nuestro hijo menor Dan un niño rubio de ojos azules como Skywalker, me cuesta reconocerlo pero tiene mucho parecido con Luke Skywalker, después de dar a luz a Dan , Rey dijo que cuatro hijos eran suficientes para ella porque más hijos requerían más su atención y ella tiene que trabajar conmigo recolectando piezas y reparando naves, así que me pidió que me hiciera una cirugía anticonceptiva permanente, porque ella dijo que ya tuvo mucho dolor en cada parto y que ahora me tocaba a mí sentir el dolor, yo me negué en un principio, pero Rey no quiso hacer el amor conmigo en cuatro meses así que me tuve que hacer esa cirugía anticonceptiva para poder tener relaciones sexuales con ella nuevamente.

Han pasado ya veinte años desde que la Primera Orden fue derrotada y actualmente la Nueva Republica gobierna la mayor parte de la galaxia todos nuestros hijos al igual que Rey y que yo son poderosos usuarios de la Fuerza, tal vez nuestros hijos serán más poderosos que nosotros con el tiempo, todos elaboraron ellos mismos sus propios sables de luz, yo mismo elabore' otro sable de luz para mí, el que uso actualmente y es de un color extrañamente morado oscuro, nosotros no somos jedis tampoco somos siths, ni Caballeros de Ren, no somos usuarios del lado oscuro, ni tampoco somos usuarios del lado luminoso, simplemente somos Usuarios de la Fuerza, usamos la Fuerza como un todo, se puede decir que usamos el balance de la Fuerza.

Rey y yo y ahora nuestros hijos nos dedicamos a la reparación de naves chatarra que hace mucho se estrellaron contra el planeta Lehon él cual seguimos habitando y después de reparar esas naves chatarra las vendemos después a un buen precio, hacemos viajes en el Halcón milenario el cual modernizamos por las Regiones desconocidas y por el borde exterior de la galaxia vendiendo las naves que reparamos, o comprando unas en mal estado para repararlas y modernizarlas y venderlas después a un buen precio, en varias ocasiónes en nuestros viajes nos hemos tenido que enfrentar a bravucones, delincuentes o mercenarios para defendernos o para defender a alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda y hemos tenido que usar la Fuerza o nuestros sables en la pelea, mucha gente nos a visto y dice que nosotros somos jedis,otras personas se dan cuenta que somos una familia y que los jedis no se casan ni tienen hijos esas personas suelen llamarnos regularmente los jedis rebeldes o simplemente los jedis grises.

 **FIN**

 ** _Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y gracias por su comentarios en especial a megamisakura y LokiShiro_**.


End file.
